Our Paths Unfold
by silver drip
Summary: Tony Howardson: God of Metal, Boiler of Eyes, Gear-Talker. Loki No-One's-Son: God of Mischief, Spreader of Lies, Dream-Walker. It was strange to think that they were both innocent children at one point. (Eventually frostiron)
1. Little Trickster

**Chapter One: Little Trickster  
><strong>

"I do not wish to go!" Thor complained loudly while flipping his cape over his head. Loki scoffed, hopping off an ornate chair.

"That is because you are a slug-brain!" Loki shouted and dodged Thor's well aimed spoon.

"Well your eyes look like slugs!" Thor chased after his little brother, but the younger god was far quicker. They darted around the legs of the Aesir.

"You move like a slug, _Thur_." He purposefully slurred Thor's name, knowing how much it aggravated him.

"I will catch you!" Thor ducked under a table, trying to cut off Loki's route. The younger god hopped onto the table and right over his brother's head.

"It shan't be I who gives out first!" His brother was already breathless, having spent a majority of his morning in the training yard practicing with sword and shield.

"Liar!" Thor squawked and nearly tripped as Loki turned a sharp corner. Loki laughed loudly, pausing only to stick his tongue out at his brother. Thor let out an indignant yell.

"Is that your war cry, brother, or have you just stubbed your royal toe?" Loki's laughter seemed to echo as he ran further away.

"You can't run forever!" Thor was nearly out of breath, but he refused to give up.

"I don't need to." Loki said while skidding into a room. Thor tried to tackle him, but his cape was snagged by an Aesir dressed all in white.

"Trickster!" Thor shouted while looking at the frowning face of their tutor. Loki cackled happily, falling onto his back and clutching his stomach in mirth.

"You are late, Odinson." Gilda said while setting down the younger Aesir. "I shouldn't have to commission your brother in order to get you here. Must I speak once more to her majesty?" Thor's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Good. And you, Odinson," Gilda turned her attention to the younger of the two brothers, "is that the way a prince should act, rolling around like a pig in swill?" Loki stood up quickly, brushing himself off.

"No, Lady Gilda. I shall endeavor not to disappoint you once more." Loki bowed with a regality that did not fit his young age.

"Nor I!" Thor bellowed and bowed in a far less graceful motion.

"I will hold you both to that." She nodded primly. "Thor, take your seat. Loki, you may leave." Thor groaned and Loki did his best not to pout.

As Thor so kindly put it weeks ago: 'This is the big kids' class. You're puny and will probably pick your boogers and gross out Siffy.'

Loki glanced backwards at the classroom. Sif was the one who liked to eat boogers, not Loki. Hogun and Frandie-Pants were using rulers to sword fight. Volstaggering-Axe was hiding behind a book doing who knows what. Amora-my-green-magic-is-so-much-better-than-yours was drawing on a piece of parchment.

Loki frowned. Tony-All-Alony wasn't in class. He was usually the first one to lessons.

"Hurry along now, Loki. You don't want to be late for your own lessons." Gilda waved him off. Loki rolled his eyes, heading to the training yard.

* * *

><p><strong>The first few chapters will be short (but adorable)! <strong>


	2. Go Eat a Fig

**Chapter Two: Go Eat a Fig**

"Do it again!" Lorelei whined, hurting Loki's ears.

"What will I get in return?" Loki asked, glaring at the girl who was unfortunately in all his lessons.

"I don't know! You can look up Amora's skirt or something!" Loki recoiled at the thought of Lorelei's older sister.

"Why would I want that?" He turned his nose up at her, seeing as he was a prince and she was not a princess.

"'Cause you're a boy and boys like Amora." Lorelei pouted, crossing her petite arms and blowing at a strand of her red hair.

"Well I'm not _Thur_ or one of his idiots three. Amora is annoying and I don't want to see her face or what's under her skirt." Loki scrunched up his nose and Lorelei burst out laughing.

"She does smell weird." Lorelei said after she calmed down, toeing the ground uneasily.

"Indeed." Not that Loki really knew.

"Please, Loki, Prince of Asgard, future Jotun slayer, climber of trees, and master of all things magic! Please, please, please! I'll steal one of my father's magic books for you and do your homework for half a year!"

"And see my grades suffer because of it? I think not."

"Loki," she dragged his name out.

"Fine, but you shall owe me one favor in return. Deal?" He asked and she nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Now let me see it!" Lorelei hopped up and down. Loki rolled his eyes before casting a spell. A large mirror formed in front of her and she gasped. "I'm going to be so pretty! Amora can go eat a fig!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Thur<em>," Loki called out to his brother. The blond god did his best not to cringe at the nickname. "_Thur, Thur, Thur_!" He continued calling, getting louder. Thor's eyes stayed focused on the book in his hands. "_Thur_, you know you can't read. Why even bother pretending. You needn't lie to me." Loki sat up, bundling himself in a blanket at the end of Thor's bed. "I shall take you from the forest and teach you the ways of the proper folk. I shall teach you the letters and runes. I shall teach you about numbers and why it's important to take baths." Loki stood on the bed regally draping the blanket as if it was a cape. "You will be my talking bilgesnipe. I will parade you around all of Asgard and you shall be the life of the party." Loki paused, waiting for a reaction. "_Thur._"

Finally the blond brother snapped, tossing his book at Loki. The younger god whooped with laughter, dodging the book and hightailing it out of Thor's room.

"Stop stealing my blankets!" Thor shouted after his brother and was met with peals of laughter.


	3. Being Proper

**Chapter Three: Being Proper**

"You shall use a hammer!" Thor said happily. Loki struggled, trying to get out of the headlock. "We will be the most glorious of warriors, winning each battle gloriously!"

"Stop repeating yourself! You're going to make me trip." Loki dug his bony fingers into Thor's back, but his brother did not release him as they made their way down the halls. "And why _must_ I use a hammer?" He'd add on a _Thur_ for good measure, but he doubted that would grant him freedom anytime soon.

"Do you not wish to smash in the heads of the frost giants?" Thor asked while pausing at a doorway.

"Of course I do, but there are more effective means-"

"Hardly!" Thor nodded for one of the guards to open the door since he couldn't risk Loki getting away. "They shall write songs about us and it will be glorious!"

"Did you just learn that word today? Mother will be so proud now that you can use words with more than two syllables." He poked at Thor's side, making him flinch. The blond ground his knuckles on Loki's head, making him groan in protest.

"Glorious, Loki. Everything will be glorious. They will call me Thor Hammer Bearer and you shall be Loki Not as Good with the Hammer! We shall stand back to back and destroy all those that cross our path." Finally Thor let him go, causing Loki to stumble.

"I want to use knives. They have both short-range and long-range uses. Besides I'd rather slice and stab than smash."

"Hammers can be used at a long range too!" Thor whined while flipping open one of the weapon's chests.

"What are you going to do? Tie a cord to your hammer and drag it back after you've tossed it?"

"Perhaps!" Thor tossed a heavy hammer to his younger brother.

"Be more careful!" Loki hissed, nearly being hit in the chest while Thor turned back to get another hammer.

"A warrior must always be ready for battle!" Loki shot a bolt of energy at Thor causing the god to flinch and hit his head on the top of the chest.

"Loki!" Both prince's froze and turned around to face their father. Thor quickly ran off to the other side of the training yard.

"Yes, father?" Loki asked sweetly, making his green eyes go wide.

"The training yard is for learning how to properly fight, not for magic."

"Yes, father."

"Good, now go train with your brother. You must be strong enough to protect this realm when I am gone."

Loki ran over to Thor. The older brother laughed hardily.

"Shut up, _Thur_."

* * *

><p>"Sit down you three." The mage said in clear annoyance.<p>

"I'm _not_ going to sit by _her_." Amora pointed towards her younger sister. Lorelei scowled.

"There's a seat between you. Don't complain." The mage in all white said while lifting a large book.

"But I can still see her! I do not wish to see her." Amora said snootily. The mage sighed.

"Odinson, sit between those two." The Aesir woman said while flipping through the book.

"Tis not my seat." Loki waved dismissively from Lorelei's left.

"Tis no one's seat indeed. Thus you should have no qualms sitting in it."

"No! This is Tony's seat!" Amora shouted. "I do not wish to sit next to a baby." Amora's face was quickly getting red. Loki ignored her comment, wishing that Kelda hadn't skipped lessons this week. She was much quieter than the sisters.

"Where is Tony?" Loki couldn't quite remember when he last saw the older boy.

"Their house was locked up last time we ventured there." Amora supplied.

"Lord Howard has taken his family to Svartalfheim." The mage said. Loki furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Why would they go to Svartalfheim?" The dark elves were far from friendly to the Aesir. Though the dwarves conducted business with the Aesir.

"Probably for business." Lorelei said while leaning close to Loki. That made vague sense. Lord Howard was the second richest Aesir in all of Asgard, second only to Odin. Their family was renowned for their business dealings.

Suddenly all three of their seats were pushed forward, bringing them flush to the tables. Amora and Lorelei let out a squeak while Loki grabbed his book, ready for a fight. They calmed down when they heard their teacher chuckle.

"Enough chatter. It is time for your lessons."


	4. Name Day

**Chapter Four: Name Day**

"When it is your name day, _Thur_, then we can play your silly games."

"But hide-and-go-seek is boring." Thor complained. Loki turned around quickly, his brand new cape fluttering.

"Fine stay in your room. You are far too loud to hide anyway."

"That is because hiding is for cowards!" Thor shouted, but still followed his brother to the gardens. Children from Loki's class, Lorelei, Kelda, and Hoder were already there along with Thor's classmates, excluding Sif who was in trouble for breaking into her family's armory and couldn't stay past the feast.

"We thought you had started without us." Frandie-Pants said while balancing himself on the edge of a fountain.

"Yes, we were _desperately _looking for you." Amora said sarcastically while making a crown out of flowers.

"Happy name day, Loki!" Lorelei shouted for the fifth time. They had all feasted together just an hour prior.

"Who shall be the seeker?" Hogun asked while brushing dirt off himself. He had just finished wrestling with Hoder.

"I think Loki should, seeing as he's the great hunter." Thor pouted and Loki grinned. It had been a fluke that Loki's arrow had been the one to finally fell the boar they had all been hunting two months prior. Thor was still annoyed about that and had glued the large tusks to Loki's favorite helmet, ruining it.

"Very well. I shall hunt you down one by one." Loki grabbed a stick off the ground and wielded it like a sword. "Home base is the fountain." Loki sat on the edge and began counting with one hand covering his tightly shut eyes. He could hear them scamper off while giggling. When he finally reached 100 he shouted, "I am the Laufey, king of the giants and I will make bread from your bones!" His voice was deep and he heard Lorelei burst out laughing from far to his left.

He ran over to a shrub with indigo leaves before diving over it.

"No!" Lorelei shouted while scurrying away. "I am a good Aesir!" Lorelei laughed loudly as Loki tapped her head lightly with his faux-sword. She stuck out her bottom lip before running over to the fountain.

"I have found one child!" Loki shouted while stomping his feet. "But she is far too scrawny to make a proper meal of!"

"Hey!" Lorelei said indignantly while sitting on the edge of the fountain. Loki glanced under a stone bench, but no one was there.

"I have a giant's appetite. I need a fat little Aesir to make butter out of!" Loki hit a bush with the stick. They all knew who he was referring to. "Volstaggering-Axe!" He sensed someone shift behind a copse of trees. He hurried over and pounced on the two hiding children. "These are not the fat one I will kill!" Loki said while hitting Hogun and Hoder on their heads with the stick, significantly harder than he'd hit Lorelei. "I shall use your blood to make my wine."

"Not on your life, Jotun scum!" Hoder said while grabbing another stick. Hoder was faster than Loki, but the prince was more skilled. With a few choice parries and swings he had disarmed the younger Aesir. Before Hoder could complain more Hogun pulled him by his ear to the fountain where Lorelei was swinging her legs happily.

"I have bread and wine, but no goblet to drink it from!" Loki quickly climbed up a tree getting a better view of the royal gardens. "Surely Thor's head will make a good goblet for it is already empty!"

"Loki!" Thor shouted while running out from his hiding place behind a statue. Loki tossed his stick, hitting Thor in the head.

"I have found my goblet! To the kitchen with you!" Loki pointed to the fountain and Thor frowned, realizing he had given himself away.

"Four naughty Aesirs left to make my meal from!" Loki hopped out the tree, landing easily. He grabbed his stick again and ran to Kelda's favorite hiding spot. As he predicted she was there, hiding behind the sundial. "There be left three, and they shall all be found by me! I will take them to my frozen caves, because they are all knaves!" Hogun whispered something to Thor and they both snickered. "Silence wine and goblet lest I give you to my army to fill their stomachs!" They shut up and gave each other a terrified look, as if Loki really would send them to Jotunheim.

He found Volstagg next who scowled at the earlier use of his nickname. Only Amora and Frandie-Pants were left. He knew the best way to lure out the Aesir girl.

"And my meal would not be complete without beautiful flowers to lighten my table. Where would I find such beauty?" He asked slyly while looking between two shrubs. There was the faintest of rustling behind him. "I must have Frandral to make my giant table beautiful!"

He heard an indignant noise and quickly found Amora hidden behind a pane of lattice.

"You big stupid!" She tossed a rock at him and he swatted it aside with his stick, breaking it.

"Frandral you win!" Thor announced, happy he was able to talk freely again. They all went to the fountain. "Well done, brother." Thor clapped Loki over the shoulder, already having forgotten his insult earlier.

"Yes, I will have a proper meal now." Loki joked while grinning viciously. It only made Thor laugh harder. "Frandie-Pants begin your count." The older Aesir sighed with mock frustration before covering his eyes with both hands and loudly counting down from 100.

Loki sprinted off, having already figured where he wanted to hide. He found a sturdy drainpipe and quickly scaled it, nimble fingers easily finding grooves. He pulled himself up onto a ledge between a gargoyle and windowsill. The whole wall was covered with moss that perfectly matched his new cape. He unclasped said garment and hid behind it. Just as he made himself comfortable Frandral finished his count down.

He stayed perfectly still as listened to Frandral look for the other children. Another voice soon entered in though, his father.

"That will only leave open the door for more kidnappings." Odin said, frustration evident in his voice.

"The boy is the same age as Thor and Lord Howard has always been loyal to the crown even when everyone else wanted to make peace with Jotunheim. Without his support and weapons we surely would have lost many more warriors." Frigga said in a soft tone.

"This is an attack on all of Asgard. We will not pay." Odin paused. "I will send our best warriors. This insult will not go unpunished."

"Odin…"

"I have already made up my mind."

"Very well, husband."


	5. Weapon of Choice

**Chapter Five: Weapon of Choice**

Loki stubbornly wiped away his tears. He was a warrior. Warriors did not cry.

"The poor little Loki. Is he going to go cry to mommy?" Thor taunted and Loki pulled himself off the ground. He refused to fall for his taunts. He tossed the bulky hammer at Thor before running the weapon chests in the training yard. "Coward!" Thor shouted while running after his brother.

Loki threw open the chest he knew held throwing daggers. They were large in his hands, but they felt far more comfortable than the hammer ever did. He spun around and threw one of the blunt knives at Thor's throat. The Aesir was too close to dodge, but he did not let that slow him down. He swung his hammer down heavily and Loki only barely avoided it. Thor swung again, aiming for Loki's middle. The younger god knew that even with his armor the blow would still hurt. He tried to hop to the side, but Thor's foot shot out, tripping him. He rolled away, dodging another hammer blow.

Loki threw another dagger from the ground, hitting Thor on the forehead.

"That would have killed you!" Loki shouted, tears still clouding his vision.

"Liar!" Thor bellowed, his face as red as his cape.

"You're the liar!"

"Knives are for girls and meals!" Loki rolled forward and away from Thor's stomping foot. He hopped up and twisted around, burying a knife between the plates of Thor's armor. The god grunted.

"Tony uses knives and he can win against you even on his worst day!"

"Well he's dead!"

"What?" Loki froze and Thor used his brief distraction to hit Loki's arm. Loki shouted, feeling his arm break. Thor dropped the hammer onto the ground, realizing what he'd done.

"Loki!" He reached out, but the younger god moved back from him, gripping his arm. "I shall get the healer." Thor closed one of the weapons chests. "Just sit down and I shall be back soon." Loki looked away from him, hiding his tears. He heard Thor running inside.

Loki leaned against the wall. This was all Thor's fault. Loki hadn't wanted to spar. It was the middle of the night, but Thor had pulled him out of bed. And now his arm was hurting terribly and Tony Howardson was dead.

It's not like Tony and him had been friends. The only lessons they shared were the weekly studies on magic, but even then Tony had either been off in his own world or flirting with Amora. If anything he'd found Tony annoying because he never took their lesson's serious, yet always did well when their teacher asked him questions.

Loki's eyes watered even more, and not just because of the pain in his arm.

Even if Tony had been a bit annoying and very pompous he had been the only other male who willing took lessons on magic. Loki had felt a strange camaraderie with the other boy, even if he didn't speak of it.

Tony had also been different than all of Thor's other friends. He'd wasn't as quick to fight as the others were, instead using words to either calm or redirect his friends' anger. Loki had really enjoyed watching him do that, especially when it got Thor in trouble with their teachers.

But now he was gone.

Asgard's warriors failed.

Loki suddenly felt very alone, crying in the dark training yard.

* * *

><p><strong>PS I posted a Baby!Loki fic called From the Heart, in case you're interested.<br>**


	6. Light the Pyres

**Chapter Six: Light the Pyres**

The funeral was held a month later. Lorelei and Amora were hugging each other, their mother had a hand on each of their shoulders. Thor was distracted, fiddling with the clasps of his all black outfit. Frandral was crying freely. Frigga was smoothing down Loki's hair, silently comforting him.

All the adults had somber faces, few emotions passing through. Odin was reciting a long list of Lord Howard's accomplishments. According the All-Father Howard had saved Odin's life multiple times and had bested the frost giants in many battles, winning them artifacts that still rested in the royal vaults. After he was done Frigga stepped forward and told a story about how Lady Maria and her met in the woods of Vanaheim when they were both still young. They had traded secrets about the herbs of the forest all the while becoming close friends.

There wasn't much they could say about Tony though. He was too young to have seen any battles and hadn't really been close to the other children. The only one could say anything was the royal blacksmith who told a story about Tony sneaking into the smithy and observed the smiths at work. They had all known he was there, what they hadn't expected was for him to sneak in the next day and make his own daggers, adding in runes and charms his father had taught him until it was better than most of the smiths could make.

Loki didn't cry, even when the empty pyres were set alight. He only dug his fingers into Frigga's black skirt as she continued running her fingers through his hair.

The feast that followed was a quiet affair. The dishes that Lord Howard favored were served and the seat to Odin's right was left empty in honor of the fallen god. There were whispers though, rumors on how the second wealthiest family in Asgard met its end.

The favorite rumor was that Malekith himself had killed them in retaliation against Lord Howard decreeing that he would not sell to the dark elves. Others said that Lord Howard had been messing with the Bifrost and had sent himself and his family straight to Helheim. Only a few spoke of a botched kidnapping and even fewer spoke of them defecting to Svartalfheim.

Loki snuck out of the room halfway through the feast, not able to stand all the conjecture and court intrigue. He went to the training yard and dug through the weapons chest. He finally found what he was looking for. It was a scepter, not Tony's preferred weapon, but one he trained with none the less. The hilt was slightly warped.

Loki remembered the day it became deformed some years ago. Loki's leg was broken at the time and his teacher was doing research. He effectively had the day off. Loki had been sitting on one of the benches that lined the walls, wanting to see Thor fight.

He watched while grinning as Thor sparred with their instructor. The instructor was taking it easy on Thor, but the older prince was giving it his all. Their swords clashed loudly creating a familiar song that soothed Loki. All too soon Thor was disarmed. He yipped in pain as the instructor hit him on his back with the broadside of his sword. It made Loki snicker, but he quickly hid his smirk when Thor glared at him.

"Go sit with your brother." The instructor said while readjusting his armor. Thor nodded while gasping for air. "Howardson, it is your turn." Loki hadn't known there was anyone else in the training yard. Now that he looked around he found the older Aesir. Tony was napping on one of the benches. He rolled off while yawning. "You've been testing my patients all year. You were supposed to be watching in order to learn."

"I was watching." Tony said while stretching then tightening his armor.

"Don't lie to me, Howardson." The instructor made a tsking noise. He went through a weapons chest, pulling out a scepter.

"I thought this year we were practicing with swords." Despite his words Tony took the offered scepter.

"Your father is a master when it comes to the sword."

"Either you're making the assumption that my sword skills are hereditary or that my father is teaching me. I guarantee you that neither of which is the case." Tony mumbled while testing out the weight of the scepter. The instructor sheathed his sword and pulled out a flail, the ball at the end of the chain had no spikes, but would hurt none the less. In his other hand he took up a shield.

Tony and the instructor moved to the center of the yard. The instructor lazily swung the flail. The one handed weapon had a slightly shorter reach than the scepter, but the instructor's height made up for that.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Tony responded in a bored tone.

"Take this seriously, lest I bash your skull in." The instructor made the first move, aiming at Tony's head. The younger god hopped backwards, not bothering to counter attack.

"I am taking this seriously. You're the one who isn't." Tony lifted the blunted blade of his scepter using it to point at the instructor. The older god grinned at the boy that was not even half his size.

"Very well. I'll give you a fight then." The instructor rested the hilt of the flail on his shoulder, his grip sure as the ball and chain rested on his back. Loki knew that it was the flicking motion of the flail that really gave it power. As the hilt was swung the chain and ball would follow through.

The instructor bolted forward, swinging the flail downwards. Tony blocked it with the scepter, but couldn't dodge the shield. He grunted as he was pushed backwards. Before he could fully recover his footing the ball of the flail veered straight for his head. Tony barrel rolled to his side, moving out of the way. He swung the scepter out, aiming for the instructor's legs. The older god hopped just high enough to avoid it.

"You have to be quicker." The instructor flicked his weapon out and Tony used the scepter to take the brunt of the hit. The older Aesir had strength on his side though, almost causing Tony's knees to buckle. He redirected the force of the hit down and to the right.

"Fight me, old man!" Loki was surprised by how angry Tony sounded.

"Disrespectful." He bashed his shield against the scepter, almost trapping Tony's fingers and possibly breaking them. Luckily the younger god twisted out of the way. "Running won't work on the battlefield." The instructor stated as Tony put some space between them.

Loki sat up straighter. He had sensed something during Tony's last evasion. There was magic at play.

"Does it look like I'm running away?!" Tony asked while brandishing the scepter. The magic grew stronger and Tony's grip on the scepter tightened. Despite his evident anger Tony remained still, waiting for the instructor to move.

The instructor rushed forward, his shield in front of him and flail ready to strike. Just before he entered the younger Aesir's range Tony hit the ground with the blade of the scepter and used it to vault upwards, ramming his feet into the instructor's face. Loki could hear the crunching of his nose. The instructor stumbled backwards as Tony landed on the ground.

Tony swept the instructor's feet out from under him, causing him to fall backwards. The younger god pounced on the prone Aesir, knocking aside the shield and flail. He clasped his fists together before ramming them down on the instructor's bloody nose.

Tony was quickly flipped over, his head bouncing against the hard ground. As the instructor raised his fist Loki could feel the magic strengthening. The older god let out a pained cry before punching Tony, knocking him out.

The instructor hastily stood up, tearing off his vambrace. It clattered loudly, skidding to a halt. He picked up Tony and hoisted him over his shoulder without saying a word. Thor followed them out, accompanying them to the healing room.

Loki limped over to the abandoned vambrace, trying not to put too much weight on his broken leg. A small handprint was obvious on the armor. The handprint was strangely smudged and the metal was discolored. He dropped it back on the ground, knowing that his instructor would be back for it.

After that he grabbed the scepter. There was another handprint, though it was fainter. The metal… it almost looked like it had been melted.


	7. Treasure Hunt

**Chapter Seven: Treasure Hunt**

"There's a rumor," Lorelei whispered to Loki.

"Aren't there always?" Loki said dully, flipping through a spell book.

"Loki, pay attention to me!" Lorelei whined.

"I'm responding, aren't I?" Lorelei pulled on Loki's cape and he pushed her out of her seat in retaliation. She squeaked indignantly. "Stop annoying me."

"But it's an interesting rumor!"

"I'm sure." Loki's voice was sarcastic.

"It's about Tony." She drawled out the dead Aesir's name and Loki's eyes flashed to Lorelei's. He snapped his book close.

"Well, you have my attention. Speak."

"Father said that the city guards caught a pair of robbers. They had been trying to break into Tony's home, but Lord Howard had put up all sorts of wards before they left. Apparently the robbers tried to get in and were shocked almost to death. Father said that no one can get into the mansion, but that there's a ton of treasure in their just waiting to be found! Isn't that cool?" Lorelei tugged on Loki's sleeve, trying to make him as excited as she was about the news.

"Interesting."

"Loki!" She dropped her head down on the table. "You're no fun." He poked her side and she giggled.

"Isn't your home in the same neighborhood?"

"Yeah, but our manor isn't as pretty as Tony's."

"Do you remember that you still owe me a favor?" Loki asked and Lorelei sighed.

"I remember."

"Tomorrow evening you are to officially invite me over for dinner and to study." Lorelei pursed her lips in confusion, kicking her legs out back and forth.

"Why would you want that?"

"I needn't tell you. That wasn't part of our bargain." He smiled at her cunningly and she pushed him out of his seat.

* * *

><p>"Let us go with you!" Amora whispered while scattering papers on the table to make it look like they were studying.<p>

"No, I need you here to cover up for me in case a servant checks in on us." Loki waved them aside. There were two royal guards positioned just outside the library. He'd have to go through a window in order to get out of the room unseen.

"Only one of us has to stay behind." Amora leaned in close to Loki, almost conspiratorially. They both looked at Lorelei.

"Why am I the one who has to stay behind?" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Because, you dolt, you're terrible with magic. Loki and I can perform illusions, unlike you."

"Doesn't that mean you should be the one to stay here?" Lorelei pointed at her older sister, still pouting.

"Lorelei, you're the one who is staying behind. You can either do as you're told or tattle on us. What will you do?" Loki stood close to her, using his height to intimidate her, despite only being two inches taller.

"You'll owe me one then." Lorelei said while crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"No I won't. If you tell on us I'll say it was your idea and that you were just mad that we left you behind. They will always believe me over you because I am an Odinson."

"Exactly." Amora looped her arm with Loki's, dragging him over to the window. "Shall we, my prince."

"I am not your prince." Loki pulled away from her and hopped up, grabbing the windowsill. He pulled himself up with one hand while opening the window with the other. He slid halfway out before reaching down to help Amora. She swatted his hand aside and he rolled his eyes before going out the window. Amora followed him out shortly after. "Lead me to his house."

"You don't even know where it is?" Amora asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That's the only reason you're accompanying me. I know how to stick to the shadows unlike some people." He gestured to her golden necklace and earrings that caught the light. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder before walking on.

They kept close to the walls and Loki was surprised by how little Amora was complaining as they trudged through shrubs and dirt. They had to pause multiple times to let Aesir pass them by. He could tell that Amora was already getting tired from the few illusion spells she used. He held back a smirk at her lack of ability.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the manor, far longer than Loki would have liked. There were guards positioned around the building, but they would be no problem. Few Aesir could properly see through illusions.

"Loki," Amora whispered. He gave her a questioning look. "I can't do anymore illusions. I'm out of energy." Loki glanced around. As annoying as he found Amora to be he couldn't just leave her behind. He'd gotten her into this situation and it would be dishonorable to leave her alone on the streets, even if there were guards nearby.

Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, casting an illusion on them both. They crossed the street and by the guard's unseen. They used the vine covered wall to climb into the garden. It was empty.

"Why did you want to come here?" Amora asked in a soft voice.

"I wish to see the wards Lord Howard used."

"Not here to steal anything then?" Amora joked while moving deeper into the garden.

"Careful." He pulled her back and covered her mouth before she could let out a shriek. She shoved aside his hand.

"Who keeps snakes in their garden?" She said flustered as she looked down at two snakes, one of which was eating the other.

"They're not native to Asgard. They're venomous."

"Of course they are." She scoffed while looking around.

"Stay close." Loki wished that he had brought a weapon, but it would have been suspicious considering he was supposedly just going over to their home to study.

A loud screech made both of them flinch. Loki looked up, trying to find the source.

"It's Tony's golden eagle." Amora filled in, pointing towards one of the trees.

"He has an eagle?" It was a beautiful creature.

"_Had_ an eagle. Tony mentioned once in class, but your brother and Sif made fun of him for it. I think they were just jealous." Annoyance was clear in her voice. "I talked to him later about it." Amora let out a low whistle while holding out her arm. The eagle tilted its head to the side. She dropped her arm when it didn't come to her.

The bird suddenly swooped downwards, dive bombing onto a snake. It began pulling the snake apart, undisturbed by the presence of the two children.

"Let's go." He pulled Amora behind him, a green flame in his hand to light the way. They passed a variety of small dangerous creatures, many of which Loki had to blast with his magic. When they reached the patio Loki was starting to feel fatigued. Amora sat on one of the wrought iron chairs. Loki moved to the thick wooden door.

"Don't touch it." Amora warned.

"Obviously." Loki kept his hands clasped behind his back to resist temptation. He sent out the slightest amount of magic and black runes lit up wherever his magic touched. "Wow." He should have brought something to write in so he could copy the intricate wards and perhaps even solve their riddles. He stared at them in wonder.

"Loki, we can't stay here for long. It's too risky and I'd rather not get in trouble tonight." Amora said from behind him once she had regained some of her energy.

"Fine." He'd leave this mystery for another night. Loki helped Amora up from her seat and their trip back was much quicker than their first. No one noticed their fieldtrip.


	8. Shivers

**Chapter Eight: Shivers**

They rode out to the Bifrost.

They were still too young to truly go on adventures on their own so they had four guards accompanying them. Luckily the guards usually stayed out of the skirmishes Thor got them into unless it looked like they were going to be overwhelmed.

"Amora has gone too far." Thor said for the fifth time. Loki rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

"She is an _enchantress_." Sif spit out the last word. Loki didn't know how she'd finally gotten her father to agree to let her leave Asgard. Sif had never been allowed to leave Asgard without her parents before.

"She is too wily for her own good." Frandral added in, urging his horse to catch up to Thor's.

"I'm sure she's found herself a new _teacher_." Volstagg laughed deeply.

Despite knowing Amora's proclivities towards using her body for her own personal gain once more Thor had fallen into her bed only to be 'betrayed'. It felt like a never ending cycle between the two of them, and whenever Loki pointed that out to his brother Thor always grumbled something about Loki being jealous before promptly ignoring him.

The younger god looked out into the Void, bored with the conversation they were having. Thankfully the clopping of the horses helped drown out the noise of same discussion they'd had countless times.

On this occasion the guards might actually be useful considering they were going to Niflheim. There weren't many monsters there, but the few that resided in the frozen realm were deadly.

"Her image keeps flickering." Heimdall said, his voice emotionless. Loki could see a hint of annoyance in his golden eyes.

"How is that possible?" Thor asked loudly. Of course Thor didn't know. He'd given up learning magic ages ago.

"It matters not. Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" Thor answered for the group despite not checking with the other members of the party.

The golden solarium light up and they were pulled to another realm entirely. A cold wind cut through the group causing the Aesir around him to shiver. He told them they should have worn more than one cloak. They never listened.

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three all looked to Loki.

"Head north." The youngest god said in a bland voice. He'd had the foresight to place a charm on her, assuming that she would flee once her 'business' in Asgard was completed. Like Loki she enjoyed traveling to the different realms to learn magic. Their method of getting others to agree to teach them was very different though. Amora seduced mages into agreeing to help her. Loki used his title to his advantage and if that didn't work he'd trick his target out into teaching him.

Far ahead was an ice-forest. He could tell it made the others uncomfortable. It had been at least a century since he was last in Niflheim and the first time he saw one of the ice-forests his mind immediately went to the stories his mother used to tell him at night about frost giants. After a few days of exploration in the form of a direwolf he found that there was little life in those forests. They did serve as good hide place though.

They rode for hours, periodically asking Loki for directions. He could tell Thor was getting annoyed due to the lack of fighting. He kept glancing at Loki, as if it was his fault. It was going to be dark soon and riding at night was unwise.

"I'll change into a hawk and see if there are any caves nearby." Loki flew off his horse before Thor or his friends could protest. If it was up to them they'd ride through the night, or at least until one of their horses broke a leg.

Loki soared high above, catching an updraft. The frozen trees slowly became smaller. Loki pulled out of his upward spiral, veering west. Thankfully it was not snowing or sleeting. His sharp eyes took in the landscape, looking for the telltale signs of shelter. He flew for an hour, finding nothing before returning to his group.

"Any luck?" Sif asked while pulling her cloak closer to her form.

"None." He could see the dread in his companions' faces. "There is a small clearing up ahead."

Loki led the way. It didn't take long for them to set up camp and a small fire. Everyone looked miserable, save Loki. The younger god held back a grin. He had warned them that they should have brought better cloaks.


	9. On the Crest

**Chapter Nine: On the Crest**

Loki woke up with the sun. He nodded to the two guards that were standing watch. After stretching he pulled out dehydrated meat and cheese from his rations. It wasn't exactly palatable, but it would take far too long to hunt for a proper meal.

He concentrated on the charm he'd placed on Amora. She hadn't gotten far since he went to sleep. If she remained where she was they'd catch her by nightfall.

Loki went over to the horses and began brushing them down as he waited for the others to wake. As Loki predicted, Thor was the last to awaken.

They mounted up and were weaving through the forest soon enough.

By midday Thor was grumbling to his friends about being bored, and when he wasn't doing that he was recounting a story they had all heard a hundred times.

"We are getting close." Loki said after hours of biting his tongue. The terrain had changed, becoming rockier and steeper. The horses had to slow down. "We should go on foot from here." They'd have to leave behind one guard to tend to the horses. Loki wasn't worried. He knew most of Amora's spells and could figure out all the rest.

He was nimbler than the others and easily transverse the complex terrain. Behind him he could hear Thor and Volstagg commiserating with each other. Loki picked up his pace, not wanting to submit himself to such an annoyance. One of the guards tried to keep up with the young prince, but Loki beckoned him away. Amora was still far off.

Briefly he considered shifting into a direwolf. He would be able to make fast work of this slope and possibly even pick up on Amora's scent. Loki decided against it though. Thor always made comments under his breath about Loki having fleas and the mange, and that was the reason no one wanted to take him to their bed.

Loki reached the top of the slope and froze. He hadn't even sensed anyone, but a lone figure in dark furs stood out starkly against the wintery terrain. He was completely covered, only his eyes showing through. There was a leather bag slung over his shoulder and a bow in hand. On his back was a quiver full of arrows. A dead rabbit was tied to his belt.

The two figures stared at each other for a long moment and Loki could just barely see the gloved hand that held the bow tighten slightly. Loki prepared to grab one of his daggers, gauging the wind and distance. He could teleport behind the figure, but Thor could come over the slope at any moment, chancing being struck by any arrow Loki dodged. He'd have to make his move first.

Sif and a guard reached the crest and both immediately drew their weapons.

"Reveal yourself!" Sif shouted and the others in their group hurried to join them. The stranger's grip loosened.

"Sif?" A vaguely familiar voice called out. Loki blinked in confusion. The stranger slowly reached up, pulling off the fur mask and helm. The tip of Sif's blade dipped down.

"Anthony Howardson?" She called out, surprise evident in her voice. Loki glanced at her then back to the other to the individual. He dropped his bow and opened his arms wide.

"It has been far too long!" He said while walking over to them. Sif ran and embraced him. He twirled her around before setting her back on the ground.

"1,038 years to be exact!" She clarified.

"In these years apart you have only grown more beautiful, and deadly if the shine of your sword tells me anything. What are you all doing here?" Tony asked while brushing his hands up and down her covered arms, trying to warm her up. Loki was surprised when Sif blushed bright red.

"What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing here? All of Asgard thought you were dead. Please tell me Lady Maria and Lord Howard live as well." Tony's expression fell.

"They are in Valhalla now." He smiled sadly and glanced over her shoulder. "Thor, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Tony called out. The older prince was gaping like a fish. Tony walked over to the group with Sif trailing behind him. "Come on, you dullard, don't tell me you don't recognize me! I know I've grown, but I surely don't look that different!" Tony brushed a hand over his face. He still did not have facial hair, but his smile was larger than Loki had ever seen it before.

"Tony!" Thor finally bellowed, scooping up the shorter Aesir into a strangle like hug. Frandral and Volstagg joined in.

"You all are killing me!" Tony patted Thor on the shoulder, requesting to be put down. Thor reluctantly released him. "Hogun, I see you have not grown obnoxious in old age." Tony grinned cheekily at the other Aesir and Hogun smiled faintly. "Which means," Tony turned towards the youngest prince, "you're Loki." Tony's eyes swept over Loki from head to toe.

"That I am." Loki wasn't sure how he felt. Surprise was most evident, but he felt many other emotions just below the surface.

"I can scarcely recognize you." He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Damn you're tall." Tony laughed before looking at the group as a whole. "What brings you all to Niflheim?"

"We're here to catch Amora to punish her for her most recent crime, but that is of little importance. We were all at your funeral, yet here you stand!" Thor laughed heartily while clutching Tony's shoulder.

"Was it a pretty procession? I always wondered about that." Tony joked. "I know where Amora is, but I fear she'll flee before we can get close enough. She has wards laid out once we get closer to my cave. She did not mention breaking any laws though." Tony held his chin glancing up briefly.

"The enchantress knew you were alive and did not tell us?!" Thor gripped the hilt of his hammer, his anger at the Aesir woman growing further.

"Enchantress?" Tony snickered. "Is that what she's going by now-a-days? I always knew she was vain. We've been in contact for a couple centuries now. I figured she'd have told you I was alive." Tony turned around and went to pick up his bow. "You all look like you could use a warm meal. I usually try to get fresh meat when I have guests." Tony patted the rabbit on his hip. "I suppose this will have to do since I don't think any of us want to be in this weather much longer. It's going to sleet soon." He pulled back on his helm and mask. "Let's go."


	10. Around the Fire

**Chapter Ten: Around the Fire**

By the time they reached the cave Loki could no longer sense Amora. He honestly didn't care that she had gotten away. He only disliked that he'd have to listen to Thor complaining about it later on.

The mouth of the cave was covered in smooth metal. Tony pushed on it and seams appeared on the surface, slowly forming two doors. Loki could sense a bit of magic as the doors swung open. He heard a strange whisking noise, but couldn't identify its origin.

"Your other guard will be able to open the door when he gets here." Tony had drawn the guard a map so that he could take a safer route for the horses. Loki almost felt bad for him considering it was starting to sleet. "The horses can come in too."

Past the metal doors was a large area covered in hay. In front of them was a wooden wall with an ornate door. The entryway also had a horse, though it looked hardier than any breed that lived in Asgard. In the corners were hides in the middle of being tanned and stacks of firewood. There was also a golden eagle with a rabbit in its talons. Tony whistled lowly and the eagle flew over, dropping the rabbit into Tony's outstretched hand. The raptor perched on the god's shoulder, towering over him. Tony seemed not to mind though.

He opened the wooden door and Loki felt heat radiate outwards. Thor and his friends practically moaned in pleasure as the cold was swept away. Loki began undoing his cloak as he observed his surroundings.

The inside of the cave was much larger than Loki had expected. Wards were written all over the walls. The ground was covered with wooden flooring. Against the walls was a large assortment of shelves that held anything from dried mushrooms to reams of strange cloth.

"You can hang your cloaks and weapons over there." He gestured to a series of hooks and half filled weapon racks. Tony took off his own fur ensemble, putting it into a chest. He had already dropped the rabbits near a fire pit and the golden eagle had found a perch on the footboard of a large bed.

Loki hung his two cloaks, but kept one of his daggers on his hip. Thor and his companions completely disarmed themselves. Loki did his best not to comment on their absolute trust. Even if Tony was an old friend they should still not leave their best defenses behind. Thankfully the three guards did not follow the older prince's example.

"Sorry for the lack of seating. I usually only have one or two guests at most." Tony unfurled pelts and placed them around the fire pit. "Feel free to warm up while I start up a stew." They all gathered around the fire, excluding the guards who kept their distance. Loki positioned himself so he could clearly see the formerly dead god. Thor followed Tony over to the slab of stone that jutted out of the wall and functioned as a counter. Tony moved around quickly, gathering ingredients before starting to peel a potato like vegetable.

"Friend Tony," Thor began and Tony turned to face him.

"Thor, unless you're about to help me cook go take a seat. We can talk once we've all eaten." Tony pointed the finger long knife he was using to peel at Thor as he spoke. "Now be helpful and take that barrel of mead to everyone. There should be cups on that shelf over there." Loki had to hold back his laughter when Thor looked completely baffled at being ordered around. There was a long pause before Thor did as he was told to.

A moment later mead in stone cups was passed around the fire. Loki watched with rapt attention as Tony continued cooking and the group around the fire whispered to each other. Tony skinned and gutted the two rabbits, giving his eagle the innards. He pulled out a large cauldron and tossed the cut ingredients into it. He added in dried meat and headed to a barrel, putting in some sort of liquid. Tony hung the cauldron right above the fire pit before returning to the kitchen area.

"You all are lucky." Tony uncovered a large loaf of bread. "Amora makes the best bread." Somewhere in the back of Loki's mind his thoughts went to his first name day when Tony was missing. He had made a joke about using Aesir bones to make bread. An image of Amora grinding bones came to mind, making Loki chuckle. Sif gave him a look, which Loki easily ignored. "I don't have any butter, but I do have honey." After passing out the bread and honey Tony finally joined them.

"Tony, you must tell us how you came to be in Niflheim and with Amora." Thor said while devouring this bread.

"My family got into some trouble in Svartalfheim and it cost them their lives." Tony paused, taking a sip of mead. "After leaving that realm I decided to travel around, being an adventurer. I've killed orcs for villages, helped capture a dragon for some Vanir nobles, and gathered items from all over the realms for those that would pay me. I have a house in almost every realm excluding Helheim and Muspelheim." Tony shrugged. "I saw Amora a couple centuries back in Alfheim so we caught up over drinks. We meet up every once and a while."

"Why did you never come back to Asgard?" Sif asked, looking sincerely hurt.

"There were no adventures to be had there. Asgard is too peaceful for me to have any fun in." Thor laughed loudly, making it clear that he agreed.

"I see that your sense of adventure has not changed at all Tony!" Thor clapped the other god on the shoulder.

"What about you all? Do you usually go to other realms on adventures?" Tony asked while glancing into the cauldron. He tapped the side and Loki felt a small jolt of magic. He gave the other god a questioning look, but Tony only grinned in response.

"Alas, my princely duties often get in the way, leaving such adventures to the guards." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I remember you always whining about having to sit in during council meetings." Tony grinned widely and Thor's eyes narrowed. He reached for his side, not having remembered that he hung his hammer by the door. Before Thor could voice his needless sense of being insulted they were interrupted by the wooden door opening. The fourth guard walked in, covered in ice. "Wow, here, let me help you with that." Tony stood up quickly, going over to the guard. His hands glowed faintly red as he helped take off the stiff cloak. The ice quickly melted away.

"My thanks." The guard said before pulling out a handkerchief and blowing his bright red nose. Ice was crusted into his beard and eyebrows.

"Come warm yourself by the fire. Dinner is almost ready." Tony pulled over the guard who looked at Thor for permission. The prince still looked miffed, but nodded none the less. Tony went back over to the kitchen area, grabbing metal bowls and spoons. He served up the stew, even offering some to the guards who were stationed around the room. They refused though, eating straight from their rations as they were supposed to. Tony sat between Sif and Hogun.

The stew was nearly perfect, but Loki summoned a vial of cracked pepper so give it a bit of a bite. Tony raised an eyebrow at him briefly, but did not comment.

Tony was the first one to finish eating. He laid backwards, hands pillowing his head, not caring the least amount about decorum. The empty bowl was sitting on his chest. His golden eagle swept over landing by Tony's face. Sharp eyes peered down at the god before chirping. Tony waved the raptor away and it took off, landing back on the footboard of the bed.

Thor and Volstagg had seconds then thirds while everyone else was satisfied with just one serving. Tony collected the empty bowls and took them to the kitchen area.

"What are your plans for tomorrow morning?" Tony asked while sitting with the group again. The fourth guard had taken up position against the wall. Thor glanced over to Loki who was sipping his mead. It was a good brew.

"Amora is no longer in Niflheim. We'll have to go back to Asgard to ask Heimdall where she went." Loki answered Thor's unasked question.

"We are riding on to Asgard. You must join us Tony so that all of Asgard can rejoice and we may feast together as we once did as boys!" Thor raised his cup while smiling broadly. Tony glanced into his own cup, his expression unreadable.

"I suppose it has been a while since I've been home. I probably won't stay long though, perhaps just a year or two." Tony smiled suddenly, raising his own cup. "To Asgard and old friends!" The group toasted and exchanged smiles, although Loki's was a bit strained. He had never really been friends with Tony, though the sentiment was nice. Tony finished his drink. "It's about time we turn in if we want to rise at first light. I'd rather not spend a night out there just because we didn't wake up early enough." Tony stood. "I suppose you Odinsons can share the beds. I'll pull out some more pelts for the rest of you." Loki glanced at his brother who gave him a look that made it clear he wasn't going to share the large bed. Loki openly rolled his eyes, but did not comment.

Tony grabbed more pelts from one of the chests near the bed as the rest of Thor's group started unpacking their sleeping pallets. Thor began undoing his armor and Sif turned away from him. Loki held back a chuckle. This was her first adventure with them. She'd have to get used to seeing them all half naked if she planned on going on anymore.

Tony hung up a hammock in the corner of the room before blowing out the candles, leaving only the fire to light the cave. Loki settled into his makeshift bed, already divesting himself of the majority of his armor, though he did keep a dagger close. In the dim light Loki could see the glowing eyes of the eagle. They were almost hypnotic as Loki fell asleep.


	11. Bury one Home to Raise Another

Chapter 11: Bury one Home to Raise Another

Loki was the second one to wake, excluding the two guards who were standing watch. Tony was nowhere to be seen in the cave. Loki pulled on one of his cloaks and grabbed his scepter before going to the antechamber of the cave. Tony was there, attending to the horses. The golden eagle on Tony's shoulder screeched, making Loki cringe.

"Morning." Tony said without looking away from the horse he was brushing down.

"Good morning." Loki joined him in taking care of the horses. "I see that you have not scorned magic."

"You noticed that, unlike your brother and my old classmates."

"Indeed."

"I'm guessing that they're not appreciative of magic." Loki glanced at the other Aesir. His expression was neutral. "That's their loss."

"It doesn't help that the only ones from our age group who are adept at it are Amora and me. She only uses her magic to get her way." Loki did not let himself frown.

"I thought Kelda wanted to be a mage too."

"Her mother remarried a Vanir so they moved to Vanaheim. Last time we spoke she was still practicing, mostly focusing on controlling the weather." They had both been fairly young when she left. Loki would never admit that he felt like she abandoned him. By that point Lorelei had given up magic and Amora was already travelling the realm in search of teachers. There was no one left his age that wanted to practice the fine art.

"Elemental magic… I can definitely see her using that." Tony smiled and it somehow felt more genuine than all the others he had shown the group. "Let's go wake up his royal laziness and the rest of the group. I wasn't lying when I said I'd rather not spend the night out there." Tony patted his mare before returning to the cave proper. His eagle screeched shrilly, causing Frandral and Hogun to bolt up. Sif looked around, but relaxed when she saw Tony. Volstagg and Thor didn't even stir.

The eagle took off and landed on the footboard of the bed, screeching again, this time even louder. Thor turned onto his side and Volstagg woke.

"I'll wake him." Loki said before pursing his lips and walking over to his brother.

"_Thur_, wake up!" He nudged the older Aesir with the butt of his scepter.

"Go away, Loki. Your nightmares are no concern of mine." Thor grumbled and Loki did his best not to blush.

"I am not 600 anymore, _Thur_. Now get out of bed before we all leave you behind." Loki poked him harder and Thor swatted at the scepter.

"You are not mother."

"You should be thankful for if I was I would have your hide for being so petulant." He knew that would wake up his idiot brother. Thor's face turned bright red and he jumped out of bed, aiming a punch right at Loki's face. The younger god hopped backwards and used his scepter to vault over the fire. Thor edged around it. Loki raised his scepter, keeping his brother at a distance.

"Now, now Odinsons, no fighting in my home." Tony said while clapping his hands together and grinning.

"Stay out of this, Howardson!" Thor shouted before calling his hammer to him. Loki ducked down, already anticipating his brother's move.

"Do you truly wish to disrespect our host's home by going against his wishes?" Loki kept the fire in between them as Thor tried to close the distance between them.

"Home? This is a cave." Thor snorted derisively.

"That's right. It is a cave. And if you toss about that hammer it will _cave_ in." Tony said before dumping water onto the fire, startling both princes. The wooden and metal doors flew open and cold air gusted in. "Now can we get back to Asgard? I'm sure the All-Father is waiting to hear news on Amora." Thor shivered violently, lowering his hammer and retreating to the bed to put on his undershirt and armor.

"Yes, we needn't waste any more time on Loki and his tricks." Thor said, assuming it was Loki's magic that had thrown open the doors. The younger god did not bother correcting him.

The group quickly got dressed and packed up their gear. Thor was still grumpy but did not try to fight again. Tony's pack was the largest as he grabbed various things off the shelves. After blowing out all the candles and saddling the horses Tony closed the wooden door behind them, placing a silent ward on it. When they were all outside Tony told them to wait a moment.

As the metal doors closed they disappeared into the wall seamlessly. Tony knelt in front of the cave, both hands on the ground. A strong wave of magic made Loki's shoulders tense. The cave shuddered suddenly before slowly sinking into the ground. Loki glanced at the rest of the group and could see how uneasy they were.

Good, let them see that not all those who did magic were women or dishonorable. Perhaps then they'd learn.

Tony pulled himself onto his horse; the eagle on his shoulder took off.

"I know a safe route back to the Bifrost point." Tony urged his horse forward, taking the lead. Thor grumbled something under his breath, but was otherwise silent.

True to his word the trip back was quicker. They only stopped at noon for lunch.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how that felt." Tony said as the light faded and they were in the golden solarium.

"You have been hidden from my sight for many years." Heimdall said, his voice giving nothing away.

"It's easier to travel unseen." Tony smiled charmingly and Loki held back a grin. He couldn't agree more.

"This realm has suffered in your family's absence." Tony looked at the all seeing god, but said nothing, only making his horse move forward. The eagle took off, heading to the city. Loki nodded at Heimdall before following the group down the Bifrost.

"Mother and father will be most pleased! We must see them at once!" Thor said, having regained his good spirits now that they were in Asgard again.

"And show up smelling like the forest and bedecked in fur?" Tony snorted. "No, I think I'll stop at my manor first." His horse trotted a bit faster and Thor was speechless, not used to being completely disregarded. Loki grinned openly. Evidently being away from Asgard meant losing stuffy court etiquette.

"I shall go tell Lorelei that we did not catch her sister." Loki told Thor, encouraging his mount to move faster. "I shall meet you back at the palace." Loki caught up with Tony. He glanced at the older god who contrasted so much with the city they rode through. Behind them the other gods split off, taking a different road to the palace.

Tony gave Loki a curious look before moving his horse closer to Loki's.

"Why are you following me?" Tony asked idly. The Aesir on the street were giving them curious looks.

"As I said I am going to speak to Lorelei."

"That's not your real reason though, is it?" Tony gave Loki a knowing look and the younger god's green eyes lit up.

"It's a reason, just not my main one."

"Why do I feel like the other reason has to do with me?"

"Because it does."

"You're not very forthcoming with information, are you?"

"How can you fault me for that when you aren't forthcoming either?"

"I've answered every question posed to me."

"You did so while giving away the least amount of information possible."

"What can I say? I'm a man of mystery." Tony grinned cheekily and Loki scoffed. "I'll assume that you want to see my home. Amora told me about your little trip there after my 'funeral'."

"Amora has a habit of talking far too much." Loki had learned that the hard way long ago.

"She's a giver." Tony chuckled under his breath before dismounting. Loki followed suit, but paused when Tony led them to the gardens. "Don't worry. The horses will be fine outback. The vermin and snakes only bother intruders." They let loose the horses before turning back towards the front of the manor.

They stopped in front of the ornate door that had two swords crossed over it. Engraved into the metal door was the image of countless other weapons, many of which were outdated and primal. Near the top of the door was an engraving of an eagle that was quite similar to the one that traveled with Tony. There was no handle.

"Are you sure you can even enter? Many have tried before and were injured for their efforts." Loki warned, shrugging off his knapsack and cloak. Asgard was far too warm for such attire.

"This is my home, my birthright. Of course I can open the door." Tony pulled off his thick gloves. He grabbed the hilts of both of both blades. Red magic cascaded over the metal. Black runes lit up and bled away too quickly for Loki to read them. Tony pulled apart the crossed swords at an excruciatingly slow pace until they flanked the door. The swords were shaking and inched back to the middle every time Tony's concentration wavered for even a moment. The metal eagle was starting to emerge from the door with a loud keening noise.

Loki took a step back, sensing the danger.

"Perhaps…"

"Not yet, old man." Tony grunted to himself before pulling both swords off and stumbling backwards. Tony jolted forward, ramming one of the swords straight through the door. "Told you I could do it." Tony grabbed the hilt of the buried sword and twisted it. There was a loud clicking noise and he pushed the door open. "Welcome to my ancestral home, Prince Loki."


	12. Something Like That

**Chapter Twelve: Something Like That**

Loki was surprised to see that the sword-turned-handle had not gone all the way through the door. When Tony closed the door he the second sword through it, creating another handle.

"Interesting." Loki commented while glancing around. Everything had a layer of dust to it. "It might be prudent to hire some servants."

"I like it. Looks rustic." Tony began shedding his bags and furs, carelessly dropping them to the side. "Would you like a drink? Father always had the best drinks."

"Weren't you only in your 800s when you left for Svartalfheim?" Loki asked while following the other Aesir.

"Something like that." The walls were covered with weapons of all sorts, all of which still looked deadly despite disuse. Their footsteps echoed off the marble floors. "You can put down your things anywhere." Tony paused in front of a door with a metal star that was all sharp edges. The older god tapped the middle before twisting it in a few directions. It popped out slightly and Tony turned it. Just like with the other door there was a click before it opened. "My old man was a fan of locking things."

"Not surprising considering he was the God of Mechanisms." Loki mused while they walked into a study that was lined with books. Tony swept papers off the desk carelessly before sitting on it.

"Well, in the end that didn't get him too far." Tony upturned two crystal cut glasses and opened a decanter. He filled both the glasses before handing one to Loki. Tony took a sip and hummed happily.

"What do you mean by that?" Loki asked before trying out the drink. It was definitely not Aesir mead, but not bad. It had the sweetness of elf made wine and the heat of dwarf scotch.

"He's dead. They're both dead." Tony knocked back the rest of his drink.

"Everyone dies." Loki stated, trying to read Tony's expression. Tony poured himself another glass.

"Yeah, but we're still alive!" Tony raised his glass and Loki toasted with him purely out of habit. "Look at you. You're a lightweight." Tony plucked the half finished glass out of Loki's hands. His face did feel a bit warm, not that he'd admit that. Tony set the glasses aside before heading back out of the study. Loki followed him. The door behind them closed and clicked in place, startling Loki. "Are you satisfied or would you like to snoop while I get cleaned up?"

"Princes do not snoop." Loki scowled and Tony glanced at him with a grin. It was strangely disarming.

"If that's the case I can lead you back to the door. Otherwise I can show you to the library. We have many books that even the royal library doesn't have." Tony turned around so that they were face to face. "Books or the door. What do you want?"

"What makes you assume I am interested in books? I am an Aesir after all." Loki raised his chin up.

"Other than the fact that you're a mage?" Tony chuckled. "You're missing that tan Aesir warriors usually have."

"You don't have it either." Loki said defensively. Whatever that drink was it made Loki's tongue a bit looser than he'd like it to be. Tony's laughter grew louder.

"Yeah, that's because I've been in Niflheim. In case you didn't notice there's not a lot of sun there." Tony lazily put his hands in his pockets, looking confident and at ease. It was unnerving. The other Aesir warriors usually weren't that comfortable around him, either because of his magic usage or because they knew him. "Books or the door?"

"Books." Loki said while crossing his arms and trying to look regal.

"Right this way, your majesty." Tony's voice was the perfect balance of mocking and playfulness. Loki didn't know how to react, so when Tony turned back around and began walking Loki just followed behind.

They came to a door just like every other. It had the same star-like metal adorning it. Tony twisted and turned it in what looked like a random order until it popped out, creating a knob. The scent of parchment wafted out, instantly relaxing Loki as the door was opened.

"I'll be back soon. Don't set the place on fire." Loki only nodded in response, his eyes already flitting over the various titles. The door closed behind him and he was so enraptured that he didn't notice the lock clicking back in place.

There were books from nearly all the realms. A few of the titles were even written in languages Loki didn't recognize. He traced one of them with his fingers, the All-Speak allowing him to read it. It was a spell book on shape shifting, something he was well versed in, yet something told him there was more information here.

Loki grabbed the book before plopping down onto a couch and promptly sneezing. This place really needed a cleaning. Actually, he was surprised there wasn't more dust considering the manor had been empty for a millennium.

Regardless, Loki flipped open the book, skimming the contents. His eyes widened when he found a passage about staying shape shifted even when knocked out.

Time slipped away without his notice.

The clicking of the door startled him.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Loki looked at the other Aesir, feeling a bit stunned. He looked completely different. His once shaggy hair was cut and styled, his ragged clothing had been replaced by fine Aesir garb, and his once dirt stained skin was spotless. "Luckily my father's old clothing fits me." Tony stood a bit straighter. "Are you ready to head back to the palace?" Loki glanced down at the book in his hands. "You can borrow it."

"My thanks." Loki snapped the book closed and brushed himself off while standing. As they made their way out Loki noticed that the once black runes on the front door were now red.

The trip to the castle was far different than the trip to Tony's manor. The Aesir were staring, but now they actually recognized Tony since he looked so much like his father. Many whispered and others just stared in amazement and disbelief.

The palace gates were opened for them and two servants met them to take their steeds.

"I could have sworn this place was bigger." Tony mused while walking next to Loki.

The younger god snorted before wordlessly split away from him, heading to his chambers while Tony doubtlessly headed to the throne room.

Loki held back a scowl when he saw that the door to his chambers were open. Thor was sitting in the lounge, or more accurately stewing in the lounge.

"The audacity of that low-blooded Aesir!" Thor said while jumping out of his seat. Good, so he wasn't here to exact revenge on Loki for waking him up this morning.

"Forgive him brother. He has been away from royal court for far too long." Loki drawled out his words as he walked to his bedroom. Thor followed him, unperturbed by Loki's less than enthusiastic response.

"Does he not know I am a prince?! Surely he hasn't gone soft in the head since we last met!" Thor was stomping his feet as he walked and Loki could feel a headache forming. "I should challenge him to a duel and remind him of his proper place." Thor smiled as if he just had the most brilliant idea in all the nine realms.

"Perhaps it would be wise to observe his fighting abilities before you challenge him." Loki said while divesting himself of his armor and heading for the bathroom. Now that he was back in Asgard he could smell the funk he'd built up in Niflheim.

"I am a prince of Asgard and the student of the greatest teachers. I have slayed-"

"He took the same lessons as you did until he went missing. Why you've been attending to your princely duties he has been traversing the realms for a thousand years, adventuring and sharpening his skills." Loki said while standing in the doorway to his bathroom, half dressed. "Now leave me in peace so that I may get cleaned up." He closed the door a bit harder than was necessary. He listened and made sure Thor left before he started his bath. "Idiot."


	13. Tony's First Moniker

**Chapter Thirteen: Tony's First Moniker**

When Loki reached the feasting halls everyone was already eating and in good spirits.

"Did I miss anything?" Loki asked while sitting next to Lorelei, not bothering to take his place at the royal table.

"Queen Frigga read Tony's soul and announced him as the God of Metal." Lorelei said excitedly. Her face was slightly flushed and Loki briefly wondered if she already had a crush on the other Aesir or if she had merely drank too much.

"How quaint." Loki took a bite of his meal. "I assume you have figured out we did not apprehend your sister." Lorelei laughed.

"So I gathered." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm just so surprised that he's alive. The queen and king seem rather happy about his arrival." Loki glanced up to the royal table. Frigga was beaming, but Odin's happy façade did not completely hide his tension. "What has he been doing for all these years?"

"Adventuring, according to Tony."

"Wow, that must have been so fun."

"I don't really see how an 800 year old can go adventuring." Loki poured himself a goblet of mead, despite still being a bit lightheaded from his drink earlier.

"I think he was closer to 900. I just remember Amora whining when we were kids that he's older than her." Lorelei poked at her food with her spoon. It was one of her terrible habits.

"My point still stands. Can you imagine yourself anyplace other than Asgard or Vanaheim while that young?" Loki asked, staring pointedly at her hands as she began picking at a honey roll, crumbs getting everywhere.

"Why do you think he was alone? If he's here that means his parents might still be alive." Lorelei said and Loki glanced at the royal table. Tony was taking animatedly to Odin. Loki felt a twinge of envy. Odin was smiling almost proudly. He never gave Loki that look.

"Tony said his parents are dead."

"Did he say when they died?"

"He is being very vague."

"You sound suspicious." Lorelei said while pushing away her plate, waiting for the next course. Loki frowned, but supposed he'd been accused of worse.

"I just dislike not having all the information." Loki turned his attention to his meal. From the corner of his eye he could see Lorelei fidgeting. It was another one of her annoying habits, but it was better than hearing Thor and his friends tell the same stories over and over again and adding in not so subtle insults about Loki and his magic.

Halfway through the feast the All-Father slammed down his spear Gungnir, silencing the hall.

"Very rarely do we have so joyous news as a lost comrade coming home. His circumstances prove that it is best to always be prepared even in times of peace. As such Anthony Howardson has an announcement of his own." Odin sat down and gestured to the younger Aesir to stand. Tony did so, smoothing out the front of his outfit and smiling charmingly to the whole feasting hall.

"First, I would just like to say that it is so good to see so many familiar faces after my long absence. Though it does seem that some of you have grown more out than up, Volstagg." Tony winked at said Aesir and the room chuckled in response. "As for my news, I want you all to be the first ones to know that I am reopening my father's weapons business. My many years abroad have taught me about the ever present threat Asgard faces. I've gathered many new weapons and armor designs in my travels and I look forward to incorporating them. I'll also be taking commissions for those who want custom armor and weapons. I look forward to serving Asgard as countless generations of my family has done before me." Tony raised his goblet. "To Asgard!"

"To Asgard," echoed throughout the hall followed by cheers.

Loki held back a sigh of annoyance. Yes, he understood the importance of Asgard being properly defended. What annoyed him was the fact that instead of the festivities ending late at night Tony's announcement practically guaranteed that the racket would go on till early in the morning. They'd be so loud that the noise would reach his chambers and the royal library. He'd have to leave the castle all together if he wished for any semblance of peace.

Loki finished his meal and silently excused himself. He grabbed the book Tony lent him before going to the royal gardens in order to escape the revelries. After reading for a few hours he began modifying some of his shape shifting spells so that they were more resilient and used less magic.

He was in the form of a magpie in a tree when he spotted a long figure entering the gardens. Loki heard an old elf song being hummed in the dark before he could clearly see Tony with a goblet in hand. His face was flushed, most likely due to copious drinking.

Tony dumped the rest of his mead into a bush before sitting on the bench under the tree Loki was perched in. The older god spotted the book on shape shifting on the bench across from him and examined it before looking around.

"Hey Loki." Tony said while looking up the tree. Loki swooped down, shifting into his usual form when he was just a few feet off the ground.

"Good evening." Loki said regally. "I'm surprised you're not still inside with the rest of them."

"There are only so many drunk Aesir I can handle. Besides, I've been living mostly alone for the past few centuries. It will take me a while to get used to such big parties." Tony shrugged. "Also, I'm pretty sure your brother hates me." Loki grinned widely.

"Why do you think that?"

"He challenged me to a drinking competition."

"Oh, did he now? How did you fare?"

"Considering I spent a few years with the dwarves only drinking their fire ale, it was no surprise that I won. Thor's face was blood red with anger right before he passed out, almost breaking his own nose on the table. Hogun and Volstagg had to carry him back to his quarters." Tony and Loki shared a laugh. "I don't think he'll ever really accept me into his group, but that's not too big of a loss." Tony slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. "Sorry, I hadn't really meant to say that in front of you. I guess the mead affected me more than I realized."

"That's quite alright. I can't fault you for not enjoying his company. Half the time he drives me insane and the other half he baffles me with his stupidity." Loki said and was startled by Tony's rolling laughter. It sounded so much more genuine than when he was talking with the All-Father.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that." Tony smiled honestly, once again pushing Loki off kilter. It seems Loki wasn't the only one who hid behind a mask when dealing with the vast majority of people. That realization was almost comforting.

"Congratulations on receiving your title." Loki said, changing the subject.

"Thanks, I probably should have come back before my 1,800th name day so I could have received it properly." Tony glanced up at the two moons of Asgard in thought. "How old are you again?"

"1,637. There's still a bit of time before I receive my title." Loki remembered Thor's 1,800th name day. Few had been surprised by him receiving the title of God of Thunder.

Loki's jaw clenched slightly.

"You're worried."

"Something tells me that my title won't be as kind as God of Thunder or God of Metal." It was a concern that he'd never admitted to anyone else before.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that the Norns have a more interesting future planned out for you than just king or head advisor." Tony patted Loki on the shoulder and the younger god was surprised that he didn't flinch away. Loki didn't like such casual touches. Before he could respond someone from the mouth of the garden called out Tony's name. "I suppose I should get back to my party." Tony frowned slightly before looking back at Loki, his expression lightening. "Feel free to stop by my manor anytime. That library hasn't seen enough use as is."


	14. Smoke Without Fire

**Chapter Fourteen: Smoke Without Fire**

Loki took Tony up on his offer, much to Thor's annoyance.

"Come on an adventure of epic proportions with us!" Thor said while blocking Loki's path.

"I'd rather not." Loki tried to get around his brother, but Thor moved in his way again.

"We're going to Alfheim. You love Alfheim." Thor pouted, making him look like a 600 year old.

"I do enjoy Alfheim, yet my relation with the elves gets worse every time I venture there with you." Loki held back a frown, thinking about the last time they were there. Thor had destroyed a good portion of a forest that many elves had used for almost daily hunting and gathering. They were all banned from the closest village, which of course had one of the best crystal shops in all the nine realms.

"Loki-" The younger god shifted into smoke, moving above Thor then around a corner. When he was out of sight he changed back to his usual form. It was another trick he'd learned from one of Tony's books. It was a dark elf spell, but cost Loki too much magic to be practical in battle. He heard Thor let out a grunt of anger and Loki held back a chuckle.

Loki took a horse to Tony's manor. He pressed the image of a small shield on the door and heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like two swords clashing. It was a rather interesting doorbell. A moment later came the loud sound of locks unbolting. The door opened and a servant let Loki in.

"Are you here to visit Lord Anthony or to visit the library?" The servant asked, his head tilted down respectfully.

"I would like to see him." The servant nodded and led the way to the study. He knocked and a moment later Tony opened the door. Loki found it both amusing and disconcerting that every door in the manor locked automatically.

"Good afternoon Loki." Tony stood aside so that the other god could enter. "Here to show me a new spell or for the peace and quiet?" Tony sat back at his desk which was covered with half drawn schematics.

"To show off." Loki dropped his satchel onto one of the empty armchairs.

"Alright, give me a second." Tony closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again they were glowing bright red. It was a strange spell that allowed the user to more clearly see the runes and process of a spell. Loki kept forgetting to ask Tony how he did it. "Go ahead."

Loki took in a calming breath, centering himself. If he was going to be seen doing a spell he would do it perfectly. Magic cascaded over him as he shifted into black smoke and rose into the air. Before he could react Tony threw a protractor at him. Loki suddenly solidified and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"What was that for?" Loki asked, feeling embarrassed that his spell failed.

"Your smoke is as good as a solid object until you learn to let things pass through you. Right now it's only works as a shock factor and if you're hiding or trying to escape." Tony walked over and helped Loki stand before grabbing the protractor from the floor.

"You know I could have you beheaded for that. Attacking a prince is a serious crime." Loki crossed his arms over his chest, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Oh, and what will you say to the royal court? 'Lord Anthony hit me with a protractor and I got a boo-boo.' I don't think that will go over so well, Lokes." Something in the older god's tone calmed Loki down. Tony was just joking with him, no harm meant. Perhaps it was the use of a nickname. For once he didn't find someone using anything less than his proper name annoying.

"Either give me advice on how to improve it or go back to your pretty drawings." Loki waved flippantly.

"You know they're schematics." Tony gave him a look that made Loki chuckle. "Fine, I guess I can help you out." Tony sat on his desk, looking at the taller god. "You're still thinking like a solid object. You can't pass through a wall or anything with this spell technically. You just move around them like water flowing around a rock." Tony made a vague hand gesture before nodding to himself. "Sorry, I've never really taught anyone spells so my explanation might not be that helpful." Tony smiled bashfully, but there was a hint of amusement there too.

"No, I think I understand." Loki rubbed his shoulder where the protractor had hit.

"You're more vulnerable in that form too. It has no real defenses other than evasion." Tony glanced around the study. He pulled a statue off a shelf and set it in the middle of the room. "Try moving around this a few times." Loki glanced at Tony as he sat at his desk, going back to drawing designs.

Loki rolled his shoulders trying to work the tension out of them. This spell really did take it out of him and his fall hadn't really helped. He recited the spell under his breath, feeling himself quickly warp. He kept himself close to the marble floor. Loki examined the statue, trying to envision himself flowing around its golden edges. Slowly he moved to it before trying to move around it.

He fell to the ground with less force than his last fall. He cursed under his breath gripping his head. A lump was already forming there. He looked over at Tony, but the other god seemed not to have noticed Loki's failure.

Loki wiped away the perspiration that was starting to form on his forehead before trying again. This time he pictured hugging the statue, letting his smoke wrap around it. Before he could go forward anymore he solidified. He let out a yelp as he gripped his collarbone. His clavicle was definitely fractured. Once again he looked at Tony, feeling even more embarrassed, but the other god was engrossed in his work.

Loki stayed sprawled out on the cold marble floor for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath. The cold felt spectacular against his fatigued body. He could probably perform this spell one or two more times before he exhausted himself.

He scowled at the ceiling before standing up and performing the spell again. This time he pictured himself as water. Water flowed, _he _had to flow. Slowly he began moving around the statue, splitting before joining himself on the other side. He had to be like water moving around a rock-

Loki solidified and held in a moan of pain while gripping his left side. He probed his side. Three of his ribs were broken, one of which was dangerously close to a lung. He pulled himself off the ground feeling more exhausted than hurt.

"Tony," Loki said while carefully sitting down on an armchair.

"Yes?" Tony finally looked away from his schematics.

"Can you get your servant to bring me water and something to eat? I fear I may have used a bit too much energy." Loki asked, still clutching his side.

"Certainly." Tony made a twisting motion with his hand that ended with two fingers pointing slightly upwards. "Break something?"

"Yes, three ribs and I fractured my left clavicle. I was just about to cut my side so I can hook my finger around my rib and pull it away from my lung." He'd done it many times while on one of Thor's adventures.

"No need. I'm a decent healer. I had to be considering some of the places I went." Tony was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it revealing a different servant. "Bring water and dinner." The servant left and Tony did a quick spell that kept the door open so that he wouldn't have to unlock it again. "Take off your shirt. It's easier if I have skin to skin contact."

Loki did so and was annoyed at himself for feeling embarrassed. He wasn't built like the other Aesir, as Thor and Volstagg so often reminded him. What made it worse was that he was on the tail end of puberty and doubted that he'd gain anymore muscle mass.

Tony's hand was surprisingly warm at it touched Loki's side. Red magic seeped out and Loki could feel the painful pulling sensation of his rib being moved back into place. He didn't react to the pain though. This time he was prepared and it was nothing compared to some of the wounds he got in the training yard. The process took longer than the healers at the palace usually took, but it worked none the less.

By the time the servant came back his collarbone and ribs were fixed and Tony even eased some of the swelling on Loki's head. He pulled his shirt back on while thanking the older god.

They ate in comfortable silence before Loki said goodbye for the evening and went back to the palace.


	15. 1,638 Years Old and Practically a Teenag

**Chapter Fifteen: 1,638 Years Old and Practically a Teenager**

Thor was boasting to the whole feasting hall about his most recent trip to Niflheim. Honestly, Loki did not care about how many rock golems he had smashed.

He just wished Lorelei or Tony was here. Lorelei always scoffed with him whenever Thor exaggerated his feats. Tony on the other hand would whisper under his breath a similar adventure he had in which he used magic and competed his goal quicker and more efficiently. He would tell Loki about the random weaknesses some beasts or another had and how exactly to exploit them.

Unfortunately, this feast was smaller. Only the royal family, Thor and his friends, and a few of Odin's trusted advisors were in attendance.

Loki was about to slip away unnoticed when Thor called out to him.

"Loki, I miss our time together fighting back to back!" Loki almost snorted. They never fought back to back. Thor always either pushed Loki out of his way or ran headfirst into the brawl. "Will you join us on our next adventure? Father has commissioned us to retrieve an artifact from Vanaheim. It should be good fun."

"I think not, Thor. It has been too long since I've been to one of the council meetings. I have duties I must attend to." Loki explained and Thor's easy grin quickly changed into a scowl.

"You have been spending far too long inside. You are as white as milk."

"Thor." Frigga warned half-heartedly and was easily ignored.

"It's that damn Howardson. Before he came back you always went on adventures with us, now you spend all your time either in the library or at his house."

"Well pardon me for finding his company more interesting and mentally stimulating than yours." Loki said in a calm tone, his eyes half closed as if this was the dullest thing in all nine realms.

"Are you sure his company is not _stimulating_ in another manner? He did spend an awfully long time in Alfheim, after all." Thor teased maliciously. Loki was proud of himself for not blushing.

"We're not like that Thor, and you acting like a petulant child is actually discouraging me from ever going on one of your reckless adventures. Now if you'll excuse me." Loki turned himself invisible with a quick spell.

"Yes, run away with your _magic_." Thor called after him. "That's all it's ever good for!"

**(minilinebreak)**

Loki pulled on one of his finer robs. He was true to his words when he said he hadn't attended one of the council meetings in quite some time. He had to act the part as knowledgeable participant even though he was by far the youngest there and had never seen true combat before.

He straightened out his embroidered tunic, pleased with his appearance.

Loki walked the near silent halls while glancing over the notes from the last council meeting. Nothing really stood out. Two guards opened the large golden doors to the council room causing Loki to glance up. He was surprised to see Tony seated inside, his eyes focused on a scroll in his hands. He purposefully bumped against him as he walked to his chair. Tony glanced up and they exchanged a smile.

A few minutes later the rest of the advisors arrived shortly after followed by Odin. Loki was seated in the chair to the left of the king, as his status dictated.

As with every council meeting it began with Heimdall's report on the other eight realms being read. Nothing of importance was really said. The dwarves in Svartalfheim had started on a commission Odin had given them. Vanaheim was as peaceful and dedicated to Asgard as always. Jotunheim was dealing with some conflict, but without access to the Bifrost it mattered not. Muspelheim's fire giants were causing a bit of a stir, attacking the fire dancers and weaker races. If they continued Asgard might have to step in. There were no significant changes in the other realms.

The festival to commemorate Asgard's victory over Jotunheim would be in a few months. The council began discussing what kind of entertainment, food, and drink that they would bring in from the other realms. Tony only spoke up once to let them know that one of the crops in Vanaheim had suffered blight so one of the dishes they were thinking of importing would be more expensive than usual.

The next order of business was directed at Tony. They discussed the palace's defenses and the new armor and weapons that Tony had his workers creating.

This was… different. Loki had never seen the other Aesir look so serious, yet as he talked about a previously unknown weakness in the layout of the palace he had a thoughtful look that aged him a couple hundred years. He used jargon that Loki hadn't heard since he was a young boy and learning about various weapons for the first time. He mentioned a resilient metal he wanted to use to make the new armor with and Odin said they'd discuss it later on since it would increase the price.

By the end of the meeting Loki had a new appreciation for the God of Metal. He wanted to talk to him about the new armor for the guards, but Odin told Tony to stay after and waved Loki off.

Loki shrugged to himself and went back to his room to change into more comfortable attire.

**(minilinebreak)**

Thor came back with his companions a few days later. They all looked terrible. Loki didn't comment at all when they walked by him, but his silence spoke volumes. Apparently they hadn't retrieved the artifact from Vanaheim.

Shortly after that Loki was summoned to his mother's solarium. Frigga was sitting with a half embroidered tapestry on her lap and warm tea on the table beside her.

"Mother." Loki nodded respectfully to her, before taking the seat across from her.

"Good afternoon, my love." She smiled at him and it was infectious. Frigga glanced back down at her work, continuing embroidering it. Loki was used to this. She always took time with their conversations which Loki didn't mind in the least. He enjoyed sitting in her presence. She had a calming effect on him. "Your brother came home today." She said almost an hour later, not looking away from her work.

"That he did." Loki pursed his lips, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"You have been spending quite a bit of time with Tony. I remember when he was barely tall enough to reach my knees." Or perhaps he didn't know where this conversation was going.

"His personal library has many books our own does not." Loki explained.

"I'm sure it does, but it has taken you away from your brotherly duties."

"Brotherly duties?" Loki raised a single eyebrow.

"You and Thor are supposed to look out for each other." Frigga glanced up from her embroidery giving Loki a pointed look.

"Perhaps he should learn to look out for himself." Loki grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Loki." Frigga's voice was sharp, making Loki flinch and sink into his seat.

"I do not enjoy his adventures. I prefer staying in Asgard studying at the palace or at Tony's."

"I fear Lord Anthony is a bad influence on you." Frigga sighed, disappointment evident in her voice.

"How so? He's far more responsible than Thor is." Loki ran a hand through his hair, not meeting his mother's eyes.

"He neglected his duties as a son of Asgard for over a millennium. Only those in his family can access and create many of the designs of the best weapons Asgard has. By playing adventurer he put our realm at a disadvantage. Now he is working quite hard to make up for lost time. You may even be a distraction to his endeavors." Loki felt himself bristle up with indignity.

"Am I not allowed to have my own friends, mother? Or must I suffer spending all my time with Thor and his ilk?"

"That's not what I meant. Besides, you have Lorelei."

"Yes, a _single_ friend. She annoys me half the time and the other half she's either repeating a rumor or agreeing to whatever I just said." Loki clenched his jaw, hating that he was forced to spend time with those he did not like. Of all of them Hogun was the least annoying since he was mostly silent and actually listened to Loki's plans on occasion.

Loki briefly wondered how his life would have been if Thor was less prone to gallivanting through the forest. Maybe then Loki would have more friends and wouldn't be as ridiculed. The thought passed quickly considering he knew Thor would never settle down.

"My love…" He refused to look at her.

"I will go on the more dangerous adventures, but do not expect me to like it." With that, he left.


	16. What to Give the Man Who Has Everything

**Chapter Sixteen: What to Give the Man Who Has Everything?**

Odin's 6,300 name day was only a year and a half away, practically just around the corner. Every hundredth name day was celebrated and Loki somehow always got him a present that was never good enough.

It was a chronic problem that he had been trying to remedy since boyhood.

"What are you getting the All-Father?" Loki asked Tony as he sat in his study.

"Hmm, probably a new eye-patch. He's been wearing the same one since we were children."

"That may not be wise. My father has always been a bit sensitive about his missing eye, although he never shows it." Loki flipped idly through a spell book, not bothering to look at the other god.

"I'll risk it. Would you like to see the design?"

"Of course." Loki watched Tony as he went over to one of the shelves. All the books were untitled, yet Tony easily found what he was looking for. He flipped through the pages and Loki could see random designs from gauntlets to garden art.

"Here it is." Tony handed him the heavy book.

Loki had never seen runes made so… elegantly. In the very center of the eye-patch was the rune that represented Asgard. On the boarder the runes that represented the other realms were engraved. Loki's fingers hovered over the finely crafted image, wanting to trace how each rune seemed to seamlessly flow into the next. He could almost see it made in metal and glinting in soft light.

"It's beautiful. What metal will you make it from?" His eyes drifted to the designs on the opposite page. An armor of matching design and regality.

"An alloy of Aesir gold and uru." He stated, as if a combination was so easily done.

"You can manipulate uru?"

"Have you forgotten my title?" Tony asked jokingly.

"It's just hard to believe." Uru was rare enough and required great heats to be malleable. The difference between that and Aesir gold was too vast to be combined.

"Have I not shown you to my forge yet?" Tony asked while taking the design book from Loki.

"You have not."

"Well then let's go." Tony grinned and Loki was hard pressed to deny him anything. The younger god set aside his spell book and followed Tony. He could almost swear that the combination Tony used to open the door to the study was never the same thing twice. They walked past countless doors that all looked the same to him. It made Loki curious as to what was hidden behind each of them.

They stopped in front of a door that looked the same as any other. Once more Tony manipulated the star shaped metal until it popped out, forming a handle. The scent of ash came with a wave of heat. The door lead to a stairwell that was pitch black, with only a stray candle or two to light the way. They descended in near silence.

"The heat never leaves, even after a thousand years it was still warm, waiting for its master." Tony touched an ash stained wall and red magic laced itself into the mortar between the stones. The stairwell became an eerie red. "The walls take on the color of their master's magic. Slowly though, and black is hard to replace with any color." Loki could not see his face, but could hear the frown in his voice.

The smithy looked like the one in the palace, but Loki could sense that it was far different. Tony's red magic still glowed in the mortar of the walls, but glowed brightest near the forge. Tony dropped the book on a metal table with tools of the craft. It echoed strangely and Loki glanced up. The room was three stories high. At the very top was a swirling ceiling of metal that seemed to shift every time Loki moved.

Small windows dotted the wall, but no light shined through.

"My house is the second richest in Asgard. Our true wealth lays here." Tony pointed to a door with a similar sword hilt-handle that the front door had. Toward the middle of the door were countless razor sharp triangles. Loki could not see what Tony was doing, but a moment later there were three subsequent clicks. Tony pulled the door open and gestured for Loki to follow him. "Metals of all sorts reside here."

The door led to a thin stairwell that stuck to the wall, slowly spiraling upwards. The small windows that he had spotted earlier were not truly windows at all. What looked like recesses from the outside formed shelves on the inside. As they ascended metals of greater and greater worth were piled in bricks, none labeled, yet easily identified by any learned man.

The very top had stacks of uru in far greater number than any of the other metals.

"Greater a fortune than I have ever seen before." Loki said, unable to hide his wonder.

"It's not just the metal." Tony ran a hand over the uru. "It's the potential that lies in wait." He grabbed a single brick before they began heading down the stairs once more. He also grabbed a gold bar. "You know, you're the first of your line to see this place. It is usually reserved for only those in my family." Tony smiled over his shoulder at Loki. "I'd offer to let you watch me work, but there are many secrets that I cannot share."

"We all have secrets." Loki said with little emotion, if only to continue the conversation. Tony chuckled darkly in return.

"That we do." Tony set the two metals on the table next to the book of sketches.

"How much would it cost to make the matching armor?"

"It would cost a fair fortune, but for you I could give a discount." He grinned at the younger god, once more giving the genuine smile that made Loki feel off kilter. "Give me a week to measure out all that will be necessary for it and I'll give you a price in return."

"Good, now may we return to your study? I find this heat nearly unbearable." Loki adjusted the collar of his shirt, perspiration wetting its hem. Tony chuckled.

"Alright, let's go Lokes."

The younger god still did not know how he felt about that nickname.


	17. Norns Forbid

It was a feast like countless other. Loki was just happy that for once Tony was in attendance. He had come earlier in the day for a council meeting and Loki had convinced him to stay with promises of showing him his newest spells.

They were discussing under their breaths the finer details of Odin's armor that still had a ways to go. All that was left was the inlaid design.

Loki was briefly distracted by one of Odin's ravens landing on the king's seat. Odin tilted his head slightly, listening to the bird whispering into his ear.

Odin slammed down his spear, catching everyone but Loki off guard.

"Amora has been spotted in Alfheim. Thor, take your compatriots and capture her. You go too, Loki." Odin slammed his spear down again, but before the Aesir could follow their orders Tony stood ramrod straight. He bowed his head slightly.

"King Odin, I respectfully request to join in on this quest. No one knows her spells as well as I, and I'm sure it would help if she saw a friendly face. I believe I can convince her to come back to Asgard peacefully."

Odin considered his offer for a long moment.

"Very well. But hurry back. There is still much business you have to attend to." Tony bowed further.

"Thank you, All-Father. I shall not disappoint." As he stood up straighter he flashed Loki a sly grin.

* * *

><p>As they made their way out of Asgard Tony let out a low whistle and his golden eagle appeared out of nowhere, landing on his shoulder.<p>

"You never mentioned your eagle's name." Loki said while steering his horse closer to Tony's. Tony reached up for the raptor and it nuzzled his hand.

"His name is Jarvis. He's a spectacular hunter and companion." The eagle made a strange chirping noise. "His keen eyes have saved me a hundred times over."

"You need a bird to keep you safe?" Thor mocked from in front of them as they all rode down the rainbow bridge.

"You need four warriors constantly with you to keep you safe?" Tony countered without missing a beat. Thor reared his horse around, reaching for his hammer. "The All-Father wishes us to make haste. Squabbling on the Bifrost probably isn't what he meant."

"One of these days, Howardson, I will properly remind you of your place."

"Your confidence is adorable." Tony urged his horse on, catching up with Thor and his companions. "Tell me, Odinson, have you ever slaughtered a hoard of frost giants? Have you sat in Surtur's court and shared tales over glasses of fire wine? Have you pulled a sword from your chest and used it to kill the very one who inflicted the wound?" Storm clouds were quickly forming over all of Asgard. "Calm down. If you ever wish to be king you must get in control of that temper of yours."

"Enough of your insolence!"

Thor finally cracked and wheeled around his horse while aiming a blow at Tony's head. Before Loki could react Tony had a dagger out, blocking Thor's attack. The horse below Tony nearly buckled. Only red magic was keeping it from being smashed or falling.

"Do you think this is how a prince is supposed to act?" Tony's free hand was on the hilt of a second dagger and his eagle screeched in warning. The Warriors Three and Sif had already pulled out their weapons while Loki was unsure of whose side he should be on.

"Thor, now isn't the time." Loki finally said riding up to them. "And Tony, stop purposefully aggravating him." He used a bit of his magic to push their weapons away from each other. He was surprised by how much resistance he met while trying to force Tony's hand. "Now are you two done or must I call this whole expedition off?"

Thor holstered his hammer while glaring at Tony. His icy blue eyes switched to Loki.

"You and I will have words about your tone later." Thor yanked a bit too hard on his reins making his horse neigh in pain. Tony and Loki waited for Thor and his companions to continue down the bridge before they urged their steers on.

"He's too easy to mess with, though I fear I may have accidentally caused you strife." Tony said while spinning a dagger on the palm of his hand. It flickered red before disappearing.

"You are right though. That isn't how a prince should act." Loki clenched his jaw, trying to slow down his heartbeat. He hadn't seen Thor that angry in decades. "Hunting down Amora should calm him though."

"She's my friend, so I'd rather not use the term 'hunting down' if you don't mind." Tony glanced at Loki with a sardonic grin. "What exactly is it that she did?"

"Officially she went directly against the All-Father's wishes."

"His wishes?"

"Traveling between realms without using the Bifrost is forbidden. It has been since-" Loki hesitated for a split second, "you and your family went missing."

"Interesting. What's the unofficial reason?"

"She was sleeping with Thor while also sleeping with Lord Vlats."

"Isn't he older than Odin?"

"Yes, and he use to be on the council too, but lost his place after Thor found out. He lives in Vanaheim now." Loki shrugged as they reached the solarium.

"I fucking hate politics." Tony said as the Bifrost sucked them in, taking them to Alfheim. Due to their alliance the Bifrost deposited them just outside of the city Amora had been spotted in.

"I can sense her." Good, his charm was still in effect. He always knew he was a better mage than her. From the lack of movement it seemed like she hadn't notice the Bifrost. "She's in the upper district."

Thor wordlessly led the way, his posture stiff and unyielding. Loki urged his horse into a trot, catching up with his brother. Thor wouldn't be able to find his way through the city without him.

The elves gave them a few looks as they passed by, but otherwise seemed not to care. Loki always liked the elves. They were much calmer than the Aesir and more open to diversity. They actually respected magic instead of scorning it.

"Tony! Tony!" A young male voice called out. Their group looked for the source and saw a young elf in a long coat running over to them.

"Sibin! You haven't grown at all in 300 years!" Tony said in a teasing voice as the young elf made it to Tony's steer. He had to crane his neck to see the Aesir. Loki was surprised that the boy was able to keep up with their horses.

"Hey, I'm still growing unlike some people!" Sibin elbowed Tony's leg and the Aesir kicked him softly. "I've got some good merch if you're interested." The boy opened his coat, showing an assortment of items. "How about a little Promen root? Or perhaps some dwarven ale? I recently acquired a watch that gives the times and seasons of every realm."

"You 'acquired' it?"

"You interested or not? "

"Let me see the watch." Tony reached down, holding his palm open. Sibin handed him a silver pocket watch that he pulled from a hidden fold in his coat.

"Just push your thumb down on the image of the realm you want to know about. It will pop open and will show you the names of the main cities in that realm. Click it and there ya go." Tony followed the instructions and seemed pleased with the results.

"How much, Sibin?"

"All the money ya got." The kid joked and Tony kicked him again.

"Do I need to go to the whore house and tell your mother that you need a whipping?"

"That reminds me, I was there last night and your mother says hello."

"Alright you little shit." Tony grabbed the elf by the collar of his shirt and hefted him onto his horse. "I'll give you one of my daggers for the watch and I know you were hiding some methra gems in the back of your coat. Give me all of it and we'll be even for that time I took a beating for you." Sibin made the most outraged noise, but handed over a bag of grey dust to the Aesir. "Good, how is your mother?"

"The flower shop is doing well."

"I'm glad. Give her my regards." He lowered the young elf carefully back to the ground and Sibin quickly ran off, disappearing into the crowd. Tony handed Loki the watch and leaned in close. "Screw all those rules about not being able to travel between realms as we please. Consider this a gift for all those name day celebrations I missed and any other's I won't be there for." Before Loki could respond Tony quickened his horse. "I can sense her. She's just up ahead."

A few minutes later they arrived in front of an all white building.

"This will be more complicated than expected." Loki sighed and Tony shared the sentiment.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, his voice still showing his earlier aggravation.

"She's in a House of Hvit. Only a select few are allowed in and you can't force anyone out of it." Tony explained while dismounting his horse.

"They can't refuse a prince of Asgard." Thor said confidently.

"Have you visited the five holy citadels of Alfheim and drank from the spring?"

"Holy citadels?" Thor scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"In each one you have to do a few challenges then you get an ingredient to a potion that allows an individual to speak the old language."

"Preposterous. The All-Speak can translate any language." Thor and the rest of the group got off their horses and tied them to a post. Tony didn't bother to tie his.

"Loki, have you climbed the citadels and drank from the spring?" Loki snorted at the preposterous question.

"I did so when I was 1,400." He waved dismissively. It had been a bit of a gift to himself and had only taken him three years to complete. The challenges had been interesting and had expanded his understanding of magic.

"Not bad." Tony pushed on the pristine white doors. "I won't tell you how old I was. Don't want to embarrass you." Loki purposefully knocked his shoulder against Tony's while walking into the building.

"Norns forbid you embarrass me."


	18. Sparrows and Kings

The inside of the building was almost blindingly white, with two elves flanking each door. One gave them a curious look before disappearing into another room.

"I am Prince Thor of Asgard and I demand entry."

"Thor, Tony and I can handle this. All you need to do is wait here." Loki said while moving in between the prince and the elf. Thor's face was quickly becoming red, but before he could speak a tall elf in all white came out.

The elf breathed out a strange sigh that formed words to only those who knew the language.

_"Do you wish to enter?" _

_"Only with permission, but I fear the rest of this group does not hear nor speak." _Tony said in response and Loki nodded in agreement.

"Why are you nodding? Don't ignore me Loki!" Thor grabbed his brother by the shoulder and yanked him back so that they were face to face.

"Calm down you oaf, unless you are trying to get us all kicked out." Loki brushed Thor's hand away.

_"They are truly but children then."_ The elf said, ignoring the scuffle. Tony chuckled and Loki glanced at the elf with a grin.

_"Yet they think themselves above the rest of us, or at least one in particular does." _Tony and the elf looked at Thor then nodded in agreement.

_"The guards can hold them at bay if need be. You two may enter though." _Tony and Loki both gave half bows in thanks before following the elf in. Thor tried to follow them, but a small squadron of guards appeared, blocking his path. He began ranting, but when the doors closed the sound was completely cut off.

_"You must relinquish all your weapons." _A shorter elf said while directing them to another room with large empty tables. Loki quickly laid down his daggers and scepter before looking at the other Aesir. He was surprised by how many weapons Tony had hidden away. There were a slew of daggers and two swords that he had somehow hidden away. In the heels of both his boots were round disks that were sharp all around. Up his left sleeve was a collapsed crossbow with a single glistening bolt and on his right wrist was a clear bracelet filled with what looked like black sand.

Loki gave Tony a curious look.

"Some habits die hard." Tony shrugged before looking at the elf that was guiding them. _"We're ready." _

The elf took them to another room that was filled with fountains. Both Aesir began washing their hands and faces, knowing from their past experiences that it was mandatory.

_"Very good." _

The next room they were taken to had a circular table. A few other elves were sitting there, some of which were dark elves. Loki and Tony sat down and were handed cups of tea. Tony drank his slowly, savoring the taste. Loki drank quickly, knowing that the longer they stayed the more likely it was that Thor would cause a diplomatic disaster.

Loki stared at the other Aesir whose eyes were closed. He was humming in pleasure. The elderly elf that sat next to Tony began whispering to him and every so often the Aesir would chuckle. Tony glanced at the elf and they toasted together.

It was strange to Loki. It seemed like wherever Tony went he either made a friend or knew someone. He exuded a confidence that put others at ease and attracted them to him.

It was far different than what drew others to Thor. The prince was loud, making those with similar interests feel proud of themselves.

Thor's charm was lacking in subtlety while Tony's drew an individual in before they could even realize it.

_"You'll have to pardon us. We're here to see an old friend." _Tony picked up the large tea kettle and began walking around the table refilling cups. _"Though we are very grateful to have made new friends." _

_"And we with you." _Those at the table said, nodding in thanks when he filled their drinks. Tony set the tea kettle back in the middle of the table before gesturing for Loki to follow him.

"What was that about?" Loki asked as they made their way through the white halls, being able to sense Amora's location.

"I'm pretty high in the order. By serving them it's seen as me giving my blessing," Tony said nonchalantly. "I helped convince the high council of the order to allow a few dark elves to take the tests. The dark elves brought new dimensions to the unspoken language. It was purely an honorary title. I have no real political power here."

"How did they know you were high in the order?"

"The tea, the cups, and the kettle all react differently depending on who's handling them." Tony paused, leaning on a wall. "When the tea was poured into my cup it turned into a spiced wine. When it was poured into yours I assume it stayed as tea." Loki nodded in agreement. "When I handled the kettle it turned the tea into spiced wine and the wine can't be turned back to tea. That's all there is to it. I'm surprised you didn't learn about that during your time in the citadels."

"Unfortunately I did not have time to linger. I was constantly called back to Asgard for one reason or another, so whenever I completed one citadel I'd move on automatically to the next." Loki frowned. Most of the time when he had been called back it was to fix one of his brother's follies.

Tony pushed himself off the wall and they began walking again.

"Amora is only a few levels above you in the order. When she handles the tea kettle it turns into a warm cider that feels like silk on the tongue."

"You two have been here together before?" Loki felt a strange regret. He wondered what his life would have been like if he was not a prince. He would have traveled the realms whenever he pleased. He would have all the time in the realms to visit all the great masters and places of learning. Instead he was bound to Asgard, never being allowed to stray from her for too long.

"She was telling me about a play in this city and it sounded interesting. We went together, but neither of us felt like traveling the branches once it finished and each citadel gives free lodging." Tony shrugged. "Amora probably already knows we're here."

They rounded a few more corners.

"Things have become even more complex." Loki stated while frowning and looking at the door that led to a natural spring. The door had a sign that read: Purification and Penance.

Tony nodded while sighing before he opened the door. Steam rolled out of the room, engulfing both the gods.

"Amora," Tony called out.

"Tony?" They followed the sound of her voice.

When Loki saw Amora he was speechless. Her once long flowing blond hair was shaved completely off. Instead of her usual form fitting clothing she was wearing a loose white dress. At her feet was a bucket carved out of stone. In her hand was a cup that she was using to throw water on the hot rocks beside her.

"You have never looked more beautiful." Tony said and she scowled at him in a playful manner. "Unfortunately we're here to take you to the Realm Eternal." Amora frowned and threw another cup of water onto the hot stones.

"Very well. I need to change into something dry." She nodded demurely and Loki thought it did not fit her personality.

"May I escort you?" Tony asked while holding out his arm. Amora rolled her eyes but hooked her arm with his as she stood. "Are you staying in the west corridor?"

"Yes." The pair walked in front of Loki and he was curious about what exactly their relationship was. Amora was infamous for her sexual deviances.

The room Amora was staying in was equally startling. It was mostly bare except for a wooden pallet for rest, a wooden chest, and a screen that hid a toilet.

Amora pulled out an equally simple white dress from the chest and disappeared behind the screen to change. Loki glanced over at Tony, but the older god just looked amused.

When they neared the entrance together they were stopped by one of the guards.

_"Do you go freely?" _He asked Amora.

_"I go freely."_ Amora said and unhooked her arm from Tony's.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bit nervous."

"You can ride with me if you'd like." Tony offered and Amora scoffed. "Don't worry I had Jarvis fetch another horse." Loki hadn't even noticed the eagle's absence. He gave Tony a confused look. "I tied a message to his foot then sent him to go to an elf who owed me a favor. Jarvis has a spell cast on him so that he can always find me."

"What, you've never seen an eagle ride a horse?" Amora asked with a sly look in her eyes.

"He looks very dignified actually." Tony nodded to himself. "An eagle among sparrows."

"A king among peasants," Amora added in.

"A mage among warriors," Loki said and the other two Aesir glanced at him before they all burst out laughing.


	19. Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat

**Chapter Nineteen: Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat**

The look on Thor's face when he saw Amora was one Loki would never forget. For once the fool was left speechless. The goddess looked pointedly away from him and mounted the horse Jarvis had been perched on. The eagle flew over to Tony's shoulder. The God of Metal unlaced a small piece of parchment from around the raptor's foot. He stared at it for a moment before chuckling and burning it with a bit of magic.

"Are you coming, Thor?" Loki asked while sitting tall on his horse. The older prince gaped a moment longer before nodding and getting onto his horse. From behind them Loki could just make out Sif's soft voice whispering to the Warriors Three. Volstagg chuckled deeply before Sif punched him on the shoulder, almost making him fall off his horse.

Loki made his horse trot a bit faster and the other horses followed suit. They reached the intricate design in the burned grass quickly. The Bifrost opened without prompting. They were sucked into the light before finding themselves once more in the golden solarium.

As they rode through the city Amora somehow managed to look both humble and refined at once. All the Aesir on the streets looked at her. Some were amused while others paid them no mind.

The group rode straight to the palace. Jarvis flew off when they reached the royal stables. Guards surrounded them and put shackles on Amora's wrists. She was undisturbed by them.

They were escorted to the throne room where the All-Father was seated proudly.

"Very good." Odin's voice reverberated throughout the room. He waved dismissively towards the group. Thor and his companions left and Loki was about to as well, but he saw Tony standing strongly next to Amora. "You may go Lord Anthony."

"I am here to stand trial, same as Amora." Tony said and there was a murmuring between the few council members who were also in the throne room. Even Frigga, who stood by Odin's side, looked confused. Loki moved to the side, just a few steps away from his father. He could already tell that there was no talking Tony out of this.

"Pray tell what crime have you committed." Loki could see a tinge of fatigue in Odin's eye.

"Amora is being tried for illegally traveling between the realms. In my millennium away I traveled between the realms without the help of the Bifrost many times. We have both broken your law." Tony said without hesitation. Amora gave him a confused look.

"Are you arguing that you should be punished for a crime you didn't even know you were committing?" A smile slowly grew on Odin's face.

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it." Tony paused. "Regardless of that once I returned to Asgard I read up on the new laws, as is my duty as one of the council members. Even after knowing your edict I chose to go against it. I have been to other realms without using the Bifrost. Whatever punishment you have in store for her should also be in store for me. I just hope your verdict doesn't hinder my business." It was blatant manipulation, far from the finesse Loki used. The young prince could see the anger slowly rising on the All-Father's features.

"She has committed more crimes than just her unlawful travels. She knew she had gone against Aesir law, yet did not yield herself to judgment." Odin's grip on Gungnir loosened slightly, that is until Tony opened his mouth again.

"That is a mistake any woman in her position would make." Tony took a step towards the All-Father, looking completely relaxed. "Have you ever wondered why she felt the need to flee her home?" Tony paused, pretending to wait for an answer. "On the day she fled were the skies not ink black slashed only by bursts of lightening and the roars of thunder? I admit that any man who catches his lover with someone else has the right to be angry. Similarly, that lover has the right to be scared of such a righteous fury.

"Thor is a great warrior and prince. Amora is but a mage and her family has long ago fallen out of power. The man she was found with was a council member in high standing, yet he has been exiled. Is it so farfetched that Amora would fear for her life? Is it so hard to believe that, that feeling must have only intensified when time after time Thor found where she was hiding, hunting her down?

"She sought me out in Niflheim because she knew I could protect her from the wrath of anyone who wished to harm her. And when we found her on Alfheim she was staying in a House of Hvit, one of the few places a prince cannot just bully his way into. Amora has been meticulously hunted down to the point where she decided to stay in one of their rooms of Purification and Penance for three months without food. She should not have to apologize for trying to avoid harm even if Thor may not have intended to hurt her. He is a god that inspires fear. Though an admirable quality on the battlefield it does not translate well into times of peace or with tender matters of the heart.

"The simple crux of this case is that Amora would not have felt the need to leave if not for Thor's reaction. Even beyond that, what the prince failed to understand when he found out about Amora's infidelity was that _he_ was the other man. The council member was well aware that in his old age he could not treat her properly as a lover should, yet she did not flee in fear of him despite his high standing in court when her indiscretion became widely known.

"What's worse is that when Amora went to her lover, Lord Vlats, once more to join him in exile she found that he'd been killed not long after he arrived by violent means." A few council members started whispering amongst each other. "Though Amora has broken these laws it was not done so in bad faith." Tony went back over to the goddess and pressed down on her shoulder slightly. "Amora begs you to overlook these desperately taken transgressions and for your protection." Amora dropped to her knees. "Her time abroad has only strengthened her love for Asgard and she only wishes to come home."

"Please All-Father." Amora's voice had a quiver to it and Loki could see the council members sway. "All those things Tony said are true, yet he does not know of my biggest regret. During my time in purification and penance I came to realize how much your son means to me. I felt the need to punish myself by abandoning all my belongings and even cut my hair. He means so much to me, but I was scared, scared that he could never feel the same." Amora looked up at Odin with glistening eyes, tears clinging to her lashes. "And even if he did I was scared you'd never accept me into your family. As Tony said my house has falling out of standing. I was with Lord Vlats because I knew he would never turn me away or break my heart, yet by protecting myself I have hurt a god we both care for deeply. It is not only your forgiveness that I need to beg for, but his as well."

Loki glanced around the room and could see many of the council members were leaning towards Amora's story. Frigga seemed conflicted and Odin was pure rage.

"What say you, Odin All-Father?" Tony asked after a tense moment between the three.

"Probation for the both of you. Neither shall be allowed into the castle unless invited or on business. If either of you break another law in the coming 300 years your punishment will be harsh and there will be no lenience." Odin slammed down Gungnir with more strength than Loki had ever heard him use before. The shackles on Amora's wrists fell away and Tony helped her stand.

"Thank you, All-Father." Amora said softly, wiping away tears. Tony nodded at the king and left without looking back.


	20. Roaming Around

**Chapter Twenty: Roaming Around**

"Your father hates me," Tony said with a glass of dwarven ale in his hand.

"He hates being outsmart," Loki corrected as he grabbed another apple treat Tony's servant had brought them. "Though I can't say he's pleased with you right now." The younger god let his head rest on the back of the couch, feeling a bit fatigued as he nibbled at the treat. "You do know Amora has been playing with Thor for the past 600 years, don't you?"

"And doesn't that tell you something? There have been many others, but he's the one she always comes back to." Tony took a sip of his drink. "When we ran into each other a couple hundred years ago she felt the need to tell me all about Asgard. And you know what; time and time again she went back to talking about Thor. Thor this, Thor that. It's annoying. She's been in love with him since we were little kids."

"I still don't understand why you defended her." Loki glanced sideways at the other god. Jarvis was perched on Tony's chair, reminding Loki of Odin's ravens.

"I just hate when people use their position of authority to needlessly punish others." Tony handed Jarvis an apple treat and the raptor bit it before spitting it back out onto Tony's head. The God of Metal just brushed it aside onto the marble floor.

"Haven't you been gallivanting around for the past 1,000 years? You seem like the sort who wouldn't take notice of such trivial things as laws or titles," Loki said, causing Tony to snort.

"Don't let the peasants hear you say that or there will be a revolt." Jarvis glided over to Loki's couch and the young god hesitantly reached up to the raptor. After a moment the eagle nuzzled the offered palm. Loki beamed before dropping his hand back to his side.

"I got into some mischief today."

"Do tell."

"It was nothing too serious. I just switched the direction of all of Thor's buckles on his armor. I doubt he'll even notice the change, but he'll fumble about and get frustrated. No real harm done. Once he gets used to them I will merely turn them once more."

"You're a devious mastermind."

"Oh, and you have a better idea?' Loki asked while sitting up so he could properly view the other Aesir.

"Have you ever been to Midgard?"

"Once, but it was terribly dull." Loki waved dismissively.

"No place is dull when you have good company," Tony said while jumping out of his seat.

"You know Odin won't allow you use of the Bifrost and you are on 'probation'."

"Loki, Loki, Loki." Tony shook his head as if he'd just heard a joke. "Rules are meant for those who have no clout."

"Weren't you just saying something about hating when others use their powers against those that are weaker?" Loki droned with far less enthusiasm than Tony.

"You have selective hearing, don't you?"

"I've been accused of worse." Loki slowly stood up, purposefully taking his time to annoy the older god. "Odin won't be entertained."

"The worst he can do is give me a whipping. If he tries to confine me anywhere I'll claim that I can't continue my business and the nobility will be disgruntled. No king wants disgruntled citizens, especially not powerful ones."

"And if he confines you to your own home? It is well known that you do your specialized works here."

"I'll claim that I don't have the right materials, some of which are very difficult to obtain, by anyone other than myself."

"And what of myself? I have no business to hide behind."

"Only a crown," Tony retorted as Jarvis swooped then perched on the older god's shoulder. "Are you in or are you going to bury your nose in a book?" It was a low blow, but Loki had heard it enough times not to be offended, although it did have a bit more sting come from a friend.

"The All-Father has had the hidden paths guarded."

"Not all of them." Tony gestured for Loki to follow him. They made their way through the weapon adorned halls, passing by more locked doors until they came upon one with a sword hilt for a handle, denoting its importance. The room they entered was cold and made of stone. Loki could feel the power there as the world tree's branch touched the realm."Ta-da!"

Tony grabbed Loki by his arm and pulled him through the stone and onto the world tree. The younger god stumbled slightly in surprise before they both began running along the branches, with Tony in the lead. Jarvis followed above them deftly darting through the invisible leaves and branches.

"You move so slowly!" Loki said while passing Tony.

"Not all of us grew like a weed over these last thousand years!" Tony shouted. "But I have learned a few tricks!" From the corner of Loki's eye he saw Tony jump off a branch. Loki wheeled around only to feel air brush by him. "Keep moving Lokes! We don't have all year!" He turned back around and saw the God of Metal just ahead of him.

"And they call me the trickster!" He usually was able to see through such illusions, but it seemed like Tony always had a spell or two that Loki hadn't seen yet.

After that they ran side by side for days until Tony stopped them. Loki took a moment to concentrate before he felt the branch touching something solid. They used magic to pull themselves to it and ended up on a green plain on a dim night.

"There's no one around," Loki complained. He had hoped to scare a few of the shortly lived creatures that lived here.

"We only just got here. Calm down." He looked over the dew covered grass. Loki glanced at his pocket watch, but without knowing which city was closest he really couldn't know the exact time. "I'm not the best shape shifter, but I can change into an eagle. It might be more entertaining to explore this realm as animals. I can take topside, you take the land, yeah?"

"Very well." Loki watched as Tony relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. The older god let out a few deep breaths before forming into a golden eagle that was almost identical to Jarvis, save a spot on his chest that was molting. Loki transformed into a wolf with ease.

Jarvis and Tony took to the air and Loki followed them on foot. The air in Midgard tasted different to him, cleaner. The sky had more stars with a single crescent moon lighting the night.

Loki had almost forgotten how enjoyable it was to run freely. Periodically he could hear Jarvis and Tony screech. Some part of his mind questioned if the two understood each other. Above he saw them both bank to the left. He followed and quickly found an animal that looked like a scrawny version of a horse. Loki felt excitement build in his chest as the animal burst out of the brush. He began pursuing it on instinct. Every time it veered too quickly for Loki to follow either Jarvis or Tony would scare it back on course.

He could hear the creature's heartbeat thundering against it ribs, hooves rhythmically hitting the soft ground, stuttering the longer they went. Loki could almost feel his jaws clamping down onto the animal's thigh, causing it to falter. That wouldn't be enough though. Midstride Loki shifted into a direwolf before pouncing on the other animal. It fell heavily to the ground before Loki latched onto its neck, strangling it to death. After a few moments he gave the neck a good shaking just to be sure.

Loki looked into the high trees, his vision able to take in more details in this form. In the distance he saw Tony and Jarvis perched together. Tony's wing was spread out as Jarvis preened it. Tony's shockingly gold eyes were staring directly at Loki. The direwolf tore open the dead animal's stomach and howled. Tony and Jarvis dove before flaring their wings out and gliding over. They began pulling at the animal's innards while Loki devoured the meaty thighs.

All together they made short work of the bloodied carcass, Loki eating the majority after Tony and Jarvis lounged in a tree preening each other. Loki sat on his hind legs while licking his jaw. He'd almost forgotten how enjoyable it was to be in this form.

A wailing in the distance caught Loki's attention. He tilted his head to the side, flicking his ears to locate it. He barked, getting Tony and Jarvis' attention. He took off in the direction of the noise. He couldn't hear silent wings above him, but he could almost sense the two raptors.

The deceptively soft noise of a river came into range as the wailing only grew louder. It was more than one animal making the noise. Tony arrived before Loki, shifting back to his Aesir form.

"It's a pair of babies," Tony said while crouching over them. "These humans are pretty barbaric to just leave their young on the side of a river." Loki looked down at the two red faced infants through the eyes of a direwolf. They looked strangely like the Aesir, yet smaller and chubbier. Tony glanced around. "I'll take to the skies and see if there are any humans around."

Before Loki could respond Tony shifted quicker than last time and flew away with Jarvis. The two raptors split leaving Loki alone with the two screaming infants. They were both shivering and the small pallet they were on looked like it may have just washed ashore recently.

Were humans truly so idiotic as to send off their defenseless? He growled in annoyance before pulling the pallet away from the water. It only made the babies scream louder. Loki curled around them carefully and they quieted slightly, hiccupping periodically.

When he agreed to having a bit of fun on Midgard this is not what he'd meant. Even so, he would have felt bad for leaving such defenseless beings that looked like his own kind. His mother would have scolded him severely if he did.

He shifted his head slightly to view the small humans. They were mirror images of each other. One was gnawing on his fist while the second was holding his brother's arm. Their cries had turned into mewls. After a few hours they both fell asleep and the sun was starting to rise. He had begun dozing off, but then he heard the screeching of an eagle. His head popped up as Tony banked to the side. Loki somehow knew he wanted him to follow. Loki glanced at the babies in confusion before carefully picking them up by their swaddling. He was surprised when they didn't start screaming their heads off again.

They moved slowly with Tony leading the way. After a few hours of travel Loki heard a human. He brandished a walk stick in order to protect the herd of animals he was watching. The human paused when it heard one of the babies start to cry. Slowly Loki lowered the bundle down before backing away. Once he was at a safe distance he ran to a copse of trees. When he glanced back he saw the human holding the bundle to his chest and crooning softly.

Tony flew by Loki, the tip of his wing brushing Loki's flank. Loki took off after him and soon after Jarvis joined in. He was surprised by how agile both of them were, deftly moving between branches and leaves. Countless hours passed like that, with Loki chasing the two raptors, but never quite getting close enough to tag them.

Tony screeched before spirally downwards carefully. He returned to his Aesir form before plucking off some of the green fruit from the tree he was leaning against. He bit into one before immediately spitting it out and tossing it aside.

"Bitter," He said simply as Loki changed into his usual form. "Jarvis spotted a town ahead. He said the humans were playing some sort of betting game. I thought it might be fun to trick them out of all their money then buy frivolous things. You interested?"

"Of course."


End file.
